


bumble bees and melodies

by sourskittles



Series: 너는 내 어두운 세상에 빛나는 존재예요 [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pegging, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourskittles/pseuds/sourskittles
Summary: Winter brings Junghee and Minho a small bundle of joy and this is how they got there





	bumble bees and melodies

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ inspired by one of my favourite girlee and omegaverse fic by g_odalisque13 ♡

Junghee woke up before Minho, she ran her hand down the arm he had around her waist, taking in the unusually sweet and floral scent of the omega pressed up behind her. Junghee turned in his embrace to face him, the morning light made him glow. She wanted to commit this moment to her memory, she and the other girls were flying out for a series of concerts in Dubai for SM Town and she was going to miss waking up to Minho.

By the time Minho woke, Junghee was already gone. She had to leave really early she had whispered the words into his neck as he rolled his hips, thrusting in and out of her, her legs around his waist and a her strong arms around his shoulders. A promise of a short separation between muffled moans and soft touches. Minho subconsciously ran his hand across the teeth marks on his rib, the mark of his alpha. Her scent still lingered heavy in the air, her essence was light like the first snow of the winter. Minho smiled as he got out of bed to shower. He was supposed to meet Changmin 30 minutes ago but between his schedules, husband duties and intense sports activities Minho found himself Increasingly tired these days. 

*******

 Minho stumbled onto the basketball court a whole hour later than planned. Changmin cocked an eyebrow at him from behind his locker.

“Are you out of breath?” Changmin asked amusement bleeding into his voice. “Hyung do you know how much I rushed to get here?" He whined.

“Okay, okay” Changmin threw his hands up in surrender.

They warmed up together, running laps around the court. Minho loved being active, there wasn’t really a sport that he didn’t enjoy. Even in times like this when he’s busy he always finds time to do something. Sometimes he’d even try and drag Junghee into jogging along the Han River with him. After their warm up they settled into carrying out drills before a quick one-on-one game. Minho had crossed the the court in the gym with in ease. Minho chuckled at Princess, the dog was for some unknown reason following him up and down the court. Minho chuckled, bending down to ruffle her soft ears.

“Minho-yah, let’s go eat I am starving” Changmin suggested as he tossed the basketball to him.

The mention of food made Minho’s stomach lurch. Sure he needed to eat but he just didn’t have the appetite for it.

“Sure Hyung! Let’s go” Minho beamed a smile at Changmin.

They showered in record time and hit up a fast food restaurant, Changmin had suggested a cafe down the street but Minho was craving something salty. Minho had gotten through half his fries before he was asleep and drooling on the arm he was using as a pillow. Changmin sighed as he covered him with a blanket, this was the third time in the past 2 weeks that he’d just fallen asleep mid task. Minho woke up 45 minutes later by the buzzing of his phone, a message from Junghee saying she’d landed in Dubai safely and had settled in. He smiled at his phone as he typed out his reply.

_‘Jagi, this house is so empty without your tiny presence’_

Changmin cleared his throat making Minho jump.

Oh that’s right they were eating together. 

“Minho are you okay?” Minho gave him a sheepish look “Yeah sorry! Hyung you startl-”

“You don’t seem like yourself these days” Changmin cut the omega off.

Minho shrugged at Changmin, he was just overworking himself, he was getting older and his body just couldn’t handled his schedules like it used it. “I’m getting old” Minho mused out loud.

“Yah! I’m older than you” Changmin playfully punched the younger.

“You never know maybe there’s a bun in the oven” Changmin said, shooting Minho a lopsided grin. 

*******

Minho tried not think about what Changmin had said to him the alpha was clearly joking, but the unusual dizziness and nausea he felt when they put him on the zip wire for his stunts had him feeling uneasy. He always did his own stunts and rarely ever experienced anything like it. Part of him wanted to mention it to Junghee but an even bigger part of him didn’t want to bother her with it, it was most likely nothing and would go away on it’s own. He rested his head against the cool tiles of the shower, his body ached all he just wanted to do is lie down. He stepped out of the shower and secured the fluffy towel around his achy waist. Minho pulled the box of pregnancy tests from the cabinet under the sink.

“ _Ugh_  this is so stupid” he complained, throwing  the test in his hand into the bathtub. 

Roo startled at the sudden sound. He was kind of glad in a way that Roo was with him, he felt so unnerved lately and her presence had been a big comfort. He bent down to pick her up so they could cuddle on the bed whilst Minho waited for the test results. Just as he had managed to get comfortable the timer on his phone went off. Minho groaned, heaving himself off the bed and into the bathroom. He had seen the two pink lines even before he picked up the test. He didn’t actually think it would be positive, he just wanted to rule it out so he could confidently decline a pregnancy test when he went to see the doctor.

The sudden urge to throw up overwhelmed him. Minho closed his eyes, blinking back tears as he took in a deep breathe and let it out. The omega collapsed onto the floor, resting his head on the edge of the bathtub. Roo was beside him in no time, staring at him with her teary eyes. Minho held his arms out and she climbed into his lap. He buried his face in her fur letting out little sobs. This wasn’t the first time that he’d gotten a positive result, last time, even before he and Junghee had even had the chance to entertain the thoughts of being pregnant he had miscarried.

He needed Junghee but she wouldn’t be back for another 2 days so he needed to hold himself together until then.

 

/

 

Minho was dozing off on the couch when he heard Junghee’s voice, at first he thought he was dreaming.

“Jagiya...” Junghee waved her hand in front of the omega’s face. Before she could finish her sentence Minho was up off the couch, enveloping the alpha in a bear hug. “Wow I feel really loved” she laughed, mostly at Roo who was jumping to be cuddled too. 

Minho didn’t say anything he just buried his face into the crook of her shoulder. Junghee was running her hands up and down his back. He felt the pit of anxiety in his stomach close.

“Minho?” Junghee called. He could hear the concern in her voice but he didn’t know what to say or how to say it. “Junghee” he breathed into her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” She asked as he pulled back from their embrace. The alpha lifted his face so that they were making eye contact. 

“Jungie I’m-”

“You’re....” she prompted.

Minho felt his entire body go hot and then cold, his stomach turned uncomfortably. The omega tried to push past the sudden wave of nausea but it was too strong. 

“I’m....going to puke” he finished, bolting for the bathroom.

Junghee followed Minho, she stood in the doorway looking panicked. Roo strolled into the bathroom, resting her snout on Minho's high. Junghee knelt beside them, running a comforting hand across the nape of the omega's neck. After 10 minutes of dry heaving Minho sat back on him haunches to rest his head on his arm. He didn’t want to risk standing up.

Junghee put her hands under both his armpits and heaved him off the ground. For someone so petite she sure was strong. She helped him sit up against the tub, and pressed a cold glass of water against his lips.

“Junghee I’m....I thin-” Minho’s croaked out, throat still raw.

“I’m pregnant”

It felt like hours before anyone spoke again. Tears started welling up the omega’s eyes. “Are you sure?” 

“I took a test two days ago” Minho murmured, looking down at the ground. “Okay well you need to see a doctor” Junghee offered as she helped him up, wiping at the tears on his face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Her touch was comforting but he hated crying in front of Junghee or anyone really.

“Jjung I’m so sorry” Minho whispered the apology. 

Junghee let him lean on her as he brushed his teeth. Minho tried to push Junghee’s lack of enthusiasm or response to the back of his mind. He’d been shocked too. When they found out they were expecting last time the alpha couldn’t stop smiling for days and then when they lost the baby that same smile became a distant memory. Minho bit back the urge to cry again. He’d been doing it a lot over the past few days. He was tired.

“I should go make dinner” Minho said, making a move to leave the bathroom now that the remnants of nausea were cleansed from his mouth. “You must be hungry and tired” 

“It’s okay I ordered takeout” She said, giving him a small smile. “We can pig out on the couch”

Minho made a face at her. “You have to eat, even if it’s a little bit” She said whilst pinching his cheeks.

“No wonder you’re so grouchy you haven’t been eating properly”

“Well in my defence I have been too busy fighting off the urge to projectile vomit” 

 

/

 

“Minho” Junghee shook him by the shoulders. “Minho-yah we’re here”

Minho blinked trying to adjust his eyes to the bright sun on a spring afternoon, stretching to shake the sleepiness off.

Junghee had managed to get him appointment during the afternoon for the very following day. Minho let out a deep sigh, getting out to car to follow Junghee to the waiting room. Junghee laughed at him for tactlessly slumping into the uncomfortable chairs on the waiting room but she knew he was nervous and by the way her palms were sweating, so was she.

Junghee shot Minho comforting smile every now and then,  giving his leg a reassuring squeeze. She took his hands in hers and drew circles into the back of his hands with her thumb. Minho knew the alpha could feel the tension radiating off of him.

“Choi Minho” the receptionist called from the end of the hallway. The sound of his name startled the omega.

Junghee pulled Minho to his feet linking arms with him, pulling him along the corridor to the doctors room.

“Good morning, I’m Doctor Hwang” the doctor beamed at them, offering a firm handshake to Minho and Junghee.

“The nurse will take your vitals first, and then I’ll come and see you”

After the nurse took his vitals she lead them to another room. There was a bed and an ultrasound machine with a fancy monitor attached. Minho lay down on the bed, hiking his shirt up on his chest and lowering his jeans enough for the doctor to be able to access his lower abdomen. The cool gel was spread on his stomach and the probe was pressed against his stomach. Minho stared at the ceiling, his eyes fixated on one spot. The last time he had a sonogram was a year ago and he left empty handed. Junghee had taken it really hard, she grieved for a long time, he on the other hand, suppressed it. He knew before they had even gotten to the hospital that he had lost the baby, the telltale cramping, blood and shooting pain had prepared him for the worst.

“Aha!” Dr. Hwang exclaimed turning the screen towards them. “Here it is, a 6 week old foetus”

Minho's eyes were fixated on the small pip sized image on the screen nestled in the centre of his lower abdomen. The alpha beside him stared at the screen in awe at the precious little bean they had created together.

Junghee let out a sob “Oh my gosh Minho look our baby!” she said, pressing a wet kiss against his cheek.

“I’m going to print these off for you, and then we can arrange a proper prenatal check up” Minho gave Dr. Hwang a watery smile and a small nod. It was all he could manage in that moment. Junghee pulled him into a kiss, he could feel her lips curve into a smile.  Junghee rested her hand lightly on his bare abdomen, her hands caressed his abs no outwardly sign of the life inside. 

Junghee was vibrating with joy "A baby,  _our_   _baby"_ she sobbed, her hands covering her mouth, muffling her sobs.

Junghee wiped her eyes, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Minho's head. 

“Here let me help you up” Junghee offered him a hand, she was still sniffling but the smile on her face was so big.  As soon as he was on his feet he pulled his alpha into a hug, resting his head on her shoulder. Minho let out a sob of relief, he let his tears flow free, he was scared but Junghee was with him, she was always going to be there. 

 

/

 

They were lying in bed together when Junghee turned to him giving him a devilish grin. 

“Should I be scared?” Minho blinked at the alpha.

“You know I actually already knew” Junghee stated matter-of-factly. “Oh and how so?” The omega raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well your scent is different and you’re practically glowing and recently you've been all over me”

Her last point had a blush colouring his cheeks.

 _“Uh_   _Junghee_   _please”_  the alpha moaned mimicking him.

“If memory serves correctly you were the one asking for me not to stop” Minho retorted.

“Only because you started it Min” She said, rolling over to prop herself up on her arms.

*******

It had been over a month ago, Junghee had come back from the studio early. Minho had smelt her before he saw her, her pheromones hung heavy in the air. A quick glance at the calender on his phone revelaed that he wasn’t in heat, which could only mean that Junghee was in rut.

The alpha had pulled him into a searing kiss, whispering the word _please_ over and over again against his lips. Minho wasted no time in pushing Junghee onto the couch, leaving heated kisses on her skin. Against her pulse point and breasts, down her stomach and thighs. Avoiding where she wanted him most on purpose. This push and pull was their entire relationship. Junghee had grasped Minho’s hair painfully tight moving his head from where he was sucking bruises into the soft skin of her thighs. Minho sat back and began undressing her, her dress and bra were off in one smooth motion. He pulled her panties aside, tongue lapping at her core. Her thighs were shaking around his head when pushed two fingers inside her, tongue still working her clit.

 _“Fuck Minho, don’t stop fuck”_ Her voice was strained.

Minho was hard, Junghee’s moans made him soak through his boxers. His scent and her scent mixed in the air making his head spin.

The alpha was turned on, moving her hips to meet the thrust of his fingers.

“Fuck” she whimpered.

Junghee tugged the omega up, pulling him up into a passionate kiss, flipping him onto his back. “Let’s move to somewhere a bit more comfortable”

Minho remembers the way her pupils were blown, cheeks stained pink and lips swollen.

Junghee lay him on the bed, pulling Minho over her. She stroked his cock, leaving kisses on his neck. The air was electric, he could feel desire rushing through his veins. The omega grabbed Junghee's legs, slowly pushing into her tight heat. He let her adjust to the size, before rolling his hips. The alpha ran her hands down his back, meeting his thrusts halfway. Minho pulled moans from the alpha, rolling his hips and hitting spots inside her that had her back arching. 

Junghee opened her eyes, a lopsided grin on her face. "Minho, when was your last heat?" She had asked breathlessly.

Minho had been thrown off by the question, muttering "erm 2-2 weeks ago?" 

"Oooh" Junghee had hummed as she moved from underneath the omega. She pushed Minho down, until he was laying directly under her, pinned the mattress by her weight. "I wanna cum inside you....can I?" 

At the time, the question made Minho's throat go dry, he sucked in some air before giving the alpha a tentative nod. "Good, prep yourself" Junghee said as she hurried off the bed to fumble through the drawer.

Minho pushed a pillow under his hip, tracing his hole with his middle finger before pushing in. He had another one, stretching and pulling at the rim. Slick pooled at his wrist, dribbling down his fingers and palm. "That's enough" Junghee pulled his hand away, pining it by his head. 

“Minho-yah” the alpha whimpered as secured the harness on her hips. Minho spread his legs on instinct letting the alpha grab his thighs. She locked eyes with him as she pushed in two fingers pumping in and out of him. He was dripping, much like Junghee his body offered almost no resistance. Too wet and too hot.

"Just want you to be ready from me" Junghee whispered the words against his mouth, before placing a sweet kiss there.

The alpha pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the bed sheets, lining herself up to the omega’s entrance, she pushed in to the hilt, bracing herself by grabbing onto Minho’s shoulders. The omega loosely wrapped his legs around her waist as she pulled back to push in completely. She built up a brutal pace, one that had the bed colliding into the wall behind with a steady bang. The way Junghee rolled her hips made his breath hitch in his chest.

Minho’s cheeks were flushed, his hair was damp with sweat and his lips were swollen and slicked with spit.  Junghee had repositioned herself bending Minho completely in half. She was so deep inside the omega, his thighs were trembling. Junghee pulled out completely, before plunging the tip in and pulling out again. The alpha teased the omega, slowing down completely to give Minho shallow thrusts. The omega whined deep in his chest. Minho gripped her thighs, thrusting back onto the dildo, taking it deeper and deeper desperately chasing his peak.

Junghee made a small 'tsk' sound, pulling out completely "Such a disobedient omega" The alpha teased. 

 _“Junghee fuck I’m”_ Minho’s voice broke. _“Please”_

The alpha put her hands beneath his thighs throwing his long legs over her shoulders, spreading him for her, pushing in so deep that Minho could feel it in his core. Junghee picked up her pace, the knot in her stomach tightening, she was so close. Every time she hit the omega's prostate, his body clenched. His mouth hung open in a silent moan, back arched and abs jumping with each deep thrust.

Sensing how close Junghee was to the edge Minho reached between both their bodies to rub at Junghee’s clit. One hand coming up to cup her perky breast. Junghee’s hands were shaking, the need to come so strong that she couldn't help but to claw at the sheets, the omega bit his lip hard to suppress a throaty moan as Junghee bent down to bite down on the claim mark on Minho’s rib. She came with groan, pumping warm fluid into his pliant body. Minho came soon after, come covering his abs and chest. Junghee continued her ministrations, pumping in and out of the omega, riding out her orgasm.

She was about to pull out when Minho secured his legs even tighter around her waist. He didn’t want his alpha to leave him, craving the physical closeness. It was more instinct than a desire, alphas knotted their omegas, staying locked together for lengthy time periods. Even though Junghee couldn’t knot Minho, his primal instincts still screamed at him to keep Junghee close. The alpha collapsed on top of Minho, he held her through the aftershock of her orgasm. Moaning deep whenever he felt a stray drip of her dribble into him.

Junghee’s eyes were wide, pupils blown and pulse jumping. Unlike his heat, ruts for alphas were rare occurrences and lasted somewhere between a 24 to 48 hours. He loved the affection that Junghee gave him most of the time but when Junghee was in a rut the pure desire in her eyes made him feel like jello. 

*******

Minho blushed at the memory, moving to bury his face into the pillow he wanted to throw at Junghee.

Omegas weren't fertile when they weren't in heat, or so that's what they were taught. Minho and Junghee rarely ever had unprotected heat sex, a baby wasn't really in their intermediate plans. They did want kids but after what had happened last time, Minho had been more reluctant.  

“Who knew that this would be the result” Junghee smiled as she rested her hand on the heated skin of Minho’s stomach. Placing a light kiss below the omega’s navel.

“Stop” Minho flinched. “I’m ticklish”

“Minho” Junghee sighed, voice suddenly level and her tone serious. “Please take it easy this time”

“I will I promise” Minho said, reaching down to lock his fingers with the hand resting on his stomach. He gave Junghee’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Minho blinked back the unshed tears before Junghee could notice that they were there. He was supposed to be strong. He would be strong, he couldn’t lose another one.

 

 

_The First Trimester_

 

 

Minho had woken up early, showering before heading out for a run before Junghee woke up. Minho moved around quietly to avoid waking up Junghee. He was meeting Changmin by the Han River, he was finally going to share the news with him.

“Minho-yah” Changmin’s voice pulled the omega out of his thoughts.

“Hyung!” Minho called back giving him a wide smile.

“You seem much better than before”.

“Well I guess that’s probably because of all the vitamins I take now” The omega shrugged.

“Vitamins?”

Minho reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, he’d been carrying the sonogram with him ever since they were handed it.

“Well I have to look after this one too” Minho said Changmin’s face morphed into a smile so big it looked like it hurt, he pulled the omega into a bear hug.

“Oh my dongsaeng is going to be a father, they grow up so fast” He sniffled.

“Hyuuuung” Minho whined, his face was hot, his cheeks stained pink Changmin held the sonogram up, turning it upside down then right way round again.

“Here” Minho said, grabbing the sonogram so he could point out the little blip that was the baby. Changmin stared at it in awe.

“Wow. I actually can’t believe it I mean I was mostly joking but you’re actuall-” The alpha stopped speaking noticing the weariness on the omega’s face.

“Minho it’s going to be alright, everything is going to be fine” Changmin gave him a reassuring smile.

They jogged in comfortable silence after that, enjoy the morning air and quietness of the Han River. It felt nice to be outside, Minho found himself increasing queasy inside. He’d been restless too, ever since he’d found out he was pregnant, Junghee had asked him to give up his strenous workout routine. He was supposed to meet with Doctor Hwang soon to discuss his diet and exercise routine, until he knew what exercise was okay for him jogging and brisk walking was going to suffice.

They’d been jogging for half an hour when Minho heard the engine of Junghee’s Lamborghini.

“I think that’s my ride” Minho said as Junghee pulled up beside them. She smiled bright at the two of them as she got out of the car to open Minho’s door for him.

“I can get in the car by myself you know” Minho rolled his eyes at her.

“Mood swings” Junghee staged whispered, the two alphas immediately burst out laughing.

“You know what I think I’m going to walk home” Minho said as he shot daggers at the alphas.

Junghee grabbed Minho from behind, pulling him into a hug, she tiptoed to tuck her head on his shoulder to place  an apologetic kiss there. She steered the grumpy omega towards her car.

“Sit” 

Minho slid into his seat after expressing his disdain and Junghee waved a quick goodbye to Changmin. 

“Don’t wait up for my I’m going to go to the studio early today” Junghee spoke softly.

Promotions for her latest album had just ended and she was already back in the studio, working on SHINee's 10th anniversary stuff and their latest comeback. Minho gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze.

 

"It'll all be worth it" Minho smiled, pressing his lips to the back of her hand.  

/

 

Junghee had never been a light sleeper but her insomnia made her susceptible to waking up at the slightest of disturbance, which usually wasn’t a problem for Minho because he was light on his feet. It came in handy now that he was trying to discreetly leave their shared bedroom to throw up at stupid hours in the morning or sometimes way into the night.

The clock had read 05:45 when he had briskly exited the room. He couldn’t use the bathroom connected to their room, not without disturbing Junghee.

He lurched forward, emptying the contents on his stomach into the porcelain bowl. He was trembling, body covered in a cold sweat. The omega leaned forward to rest his head on the cool porcelain. Minho thought he was hallucinating when he felt the comforting presence of his alpha but then Junghee reached forward to brush his sweaty hair out of his face. Her presence alone flooded his system with relief,.

Junghee spoke softly “It’s okay Min, I’m here” rubbing soothing circles in the omega’s back. She continued rubbing his shoulders as he dry heaved. Minho leaned into her touch, letting himself melt into her.

“I’m sorry I woke you up” He croaked out.

"It's okay" She repeated again as she just continued comforting her mate until his urge to throw up had passed.

Minho stood up slowly, Junghee was right there beside him. She fixed his toothbrush for him, keeping a watchful eye on him as brushed his teeth. She ran a gentle hand down his arm, noticing the slight tremble that still remained even though the nausea had ebbed.

Junghee lead him back to their bedroom, laying Minho down. “You need to rest, Min” She whispered the words into his shoulder as she laid down behind him. Her arms were tight around his waist pulling their bodies flush together, Junghee’s warmth, her scent and her nails scratching lightly at his scalp lulled him back to sleep. Junghee fell asleep too, cuddled around the tall omega.

When he woke up several hours later there a mug of steaming hot lemon and ginger tea, something that Junghee had been nagging him to try for ages. There was packet of Saltines next the mug with a note attached that read _'Enjoy breakfast :)'_

 

/

 

Junghee walked into the house ready to sleep for the next 24 hours, SHINee were preparing for their tenth anniversary and comeback so she was practically living in studios. If they weren’t recording something they were learning choreography or doing photoshoots. She was exhausted. Junghee dragged herself up the stairs to her room, she ready to collapse into her bed when she noticed the balcony door was wide open. Her first though was that Minho probably forgot to close it before leaving for set. He’d become increasing forgetful these days. She let out a deep sigh as she crossed the room to close the door.

As she got closer she saw Minho perched on the balcony, he was sitting cross-legged with his back straight, taking in deep breaths and letting them out. Roo was sitting next to the omega, staring at the omega with wide eyes. Junghee couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled in her stomach.

“Jungheee” Minho whined, pouting at the alpha

Junghee managed to suppress her giggles long enough to ask “What are you doing?” Minho huffed in annoyance “Prenatal yoga”

“Aw that’s adorable”

“Other alphas are so supportive and then there’s you making fun of me”

“Okay then show me what to do” Junghee crouched down until she was eye level with Minho. The omega patted on the vacant space on the yoga mat, prompting the alpha to sit down in front of him.

“I’m just doing simple breathing exercises for now, just to get used to it” Minho put his hand on the small of Junghee’s back, breathing in and out in sync with her.“This is supposed to ease back pain and help with circulation”

“Shouldn’t I be sitting behind you then?” Junghee said leaning back into Minho

He leaned away from the alpha. Junghee got up, manoeuvring herself to sit behind Minho, she placed her hand on the small of the omega’s back pushing him upright. She hooked her head over his shoulder, breathing in and out again.

“Is this better?” Junghee’s voice came out soft like the spring air. Minho relaxed in her touch, breathing in sync with her once again. Junghee dragged down her hands until they were resting on the omega’s ribs. Her fingers traced the claim mark there, Minho began to squirm slightly in her touch. He’d always been pretty sensitive to her touch but now the skin of his stomach was very sensitive, the slightest brush of her fingers made the omega flinch.

Junghee smirked as she started moving her hands down Minho’s sides to brush over his stomach. She moved her fingers over the omega's belly, giggling as he squirmed. 

“Junghee stop I’m ticklish” Minho continued to squirm in her hold, whining at the alpha who was smirking at him

The alpha continued her ministrations until Minho was laughing, high-pitched sequels accompanied by him trying to wiggle away from her touch. Minho was almost lying in Junghee’s lap when the alpha removed her hands, she took Minho’s hands in her one hand holding them as lifted his face with her other hand to place a kiss of his forehead.

Minho huffed “Ew”

As soon as her grip loosened Minho bolted upright, scooping up Roo in this arms.

“Come on Roo let’s go do our yoga somewhere else” Minho stuck up his tongue out at the alpha, power walking off the balcony.

“Gosh, so dramatic”

“I heard that!” Minho yelled from the gym room

 

/

 

It was a beautiful May evening, the sun shone bright through the kitchen window. It wasn't too hot, the air carried a  light warmth which Minho welcomed, he had been unusually cold, unable to retain any warmth without stealing it from another person which more often than not was Junghee. The sound of Roo dropping the plastic cup she was playing with and her little paws scurrying across the tiled floor rang through the silent kitchen.

Junghee strode into the kitchen carrying Roo in the crook of her arm, the alpha threw a wink in his direction. 

Minho rolled his eyes at her "Such a flirt" 

Junghee placed Roo on the floor, crossing the kitchen to where Minho was, bringing her hands up to rest around the omega's waist. 

"Smells good" Junghee said, letting out a content sigh.

"Me or the food" Minho teased.

"Hmmmmm" the alpha teased back.

"Jungheeee" Minho whined "I am trying to cook, stop distracting me"

Junghee got on her tiptoes, placing a sloppy kiss on Minho's cheek "Wuv you" 

"Wow I'm now raising 2 babies" On cue, Roo was by Minho's feet whining to be picked up. "3 babies" Minho corrected, shaking his head as he reached down to pick Roo up.

"At this rate I'm never going to finish dinner" The omega complained.

He moved Roo to the crook of his left arm as he continued stirring the stew in the pot with his right. He had woken up that morning free of fatigue so he had decided to clean up the house, bathe Roo and was now preparing dinner with Junghee. It was something he missed doing, Junghee had taken over dinner duty when his fatigue started worsening.

"Jjung can you slice up some vegetables for me"

"Yes chef" Junghee mock saluted.

Junghee placed Roo's food bowl near the dining table, taking a seat next to Minho who was currently scoping up salad into his bowl. 

"Aren't you having any stew?" Junghee raised an eyebrow at the omega

Minho let out a sigh "Well I was craving spicy food when I started cooking" Minho pouted at the alpha "But now I don't really feel like eating any more"

The look of disappointment on Minho's face made her giggle "Aw my poor baby" Junghee cooed at the omega.

"You should probably have a little bit, I doubt that you can live off salad and water alone" Minho relented, stealing a spoonful of food of Junghee's plate "There I had some, now eat"

"You look like a sad woodland creature munching on lettuce leaves" Junghee quipped

"And you look like tyrannosaurus that never hit a growth spurt" Junghee pulled a sad face, bringing her hand to her to chest to feign hurt "My poor heart" the alpha sniffled. 

"I don't feel like eating anymore" Minho said, pushing himself away from the table. 

Junghee was on her feet just as quickly, pulling the omega into her lap "Don't make me feed you, sit here and eat properly" 

"Yes Ma'am" Minho said shovelling salad into his mouth.

Minho slid into the chair next to Junghee,  Minho loved a lot of things about Junghee but above everything he loved her ability to always make him smile, whether it was work related stress or horrible pregnancy related things, she made everything seem so easy. 

"Jjung" 

"Mhmm" Junghee replied around a mouthful of food.

"Thank you" 

"For?"

"Pretty much everything" Minho sighed, love and affection for the alpha bubbling deep in his chest. 

Junghee grinned back at him, taking his hand into hers and giving it a loving squeeze. Minho leaned his head onto Junghee's shoulder enjoying the moment of closeness.

"Junghee" Minho looked up at the alpha with wide eyes "You have rice on your bottom lip" 

The comment earned Minho a playful punch to the shoulder "Way to ruin the moment Min" 

*******

By the time Junghee had brushed her teeth and showered Minho was already sleeping, mouth hanging open and snoring softly. Before they found out they were expecting, Minho would stay awake humming softly, running his hand through her hair to lull her to sleep. Minho had so much energy, the omega rarely tired, so watching him constantly doze off and too tired to do anything was an unusually sight for the alpha. 

Junghee climbed into bed, laying behind the omega, spooning him so she could bury her face in the crook of his shoulder. Minho's presence was a very calming one, she always gravitated towards him especially in moments of anguish. It was almost like he held the world together in his firm embrace. 

Minho turned in his sleep,  now face-to-face with the alpha. Junghee brushed his hair out of his face, his expression soft. The alpha lay on her back pulling the omega to her chest. Minho threw an arm over her stomach, cuddling closer into her warmth. 

*******

Minho's peace was short lived, he woke up less than an hour later with an intense burning pain in his chest. He groaned, removing himself from Junghee's arms so he could sit up. He was tired, so tired.

The omega reluctantly climbed out of bed and then down the stairs. Heading towards the kitchen for a cold glass of water and some medication for his heartburn. By the time he got back upstairs he wasn't sleepy any more. The clock flashed 00:30 in bright red. Minho quietly unlocked the balcony door, sliding it open to slip outside. It was nice out, the air was cool and it was raining lightly, the coolness and refreshing air eased the burn in the omega's skin and chest. The omega watched the moon, disappearing behind clouds and reappearing again. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders, snuggling into the soft material. He had spent countless nights with his mate watching the stars, the moon and the clouds.  

Minho sat down, using the railing of the balcony as a headrest, hoping that the heartburn would disappear and sleep would take its place. He was half tempted to go for a walk in the garden or maybe even for a little jog around their neighbourhood. 

'I could probably tire myself out' the omega reasoned, getting up and heading towards the bathroom to change into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Briskly walking out of his bedroom, down the stairs and out the door. 

He started off by walking before breaking into a light jog, he made it halfway around the neighbourhood before he was overcome by a spell of dizziness. Minho stopped, bending to place his hands on his thighs to steady himself. He took in a deep breathe, holding it in for 5 counts before letting it out again. The omega let out a frustrated groan. His heartburn had ebbed, a headache and dizziness taking its place. Yet sleep still evaded him. 

Minho sat down on the curb, pressing his palms to his eyes, his own hot tears wetting his palms. He was frustrated and tired. 

"Minho why are sitting in the street" Changmin sighed deeply, his voice startling the omega. 

"Hyung! I almost had a heart attack what are you doing sneaking up on me" Minho whisper yelled, rubbing at his chest.  It was 01:30 everyone was probably sound asleep. Changmin gave Minho a tired but sympathetic smile "Well I got a phone call from one very upset girl asking  about the whereabouts of her testy mate" 

_"Oh"_

Changmin sat down next to Minho, slinging an arm around his shoulders. 

"Minho-yah do you want me talk about anything?" 

"No Hyung" Minho replied, his voice low.

"Shall we go home or do you want to sit here for a bit?" Changmin asked, rubbing at the omega's shoulders.

Truth was that Minho didn't want to do either, Junghee was undoubtedly going to be very upset and he felt guilty for disturbing her sleep _again_. It was only when Changmin's started running his hand up and down his arm did he realise that he had started crying again. 

"I wanna go home" Minho said between sniffles.  Changmin helped him up, letting the omega lean on him as they walked towards their house. Changmin hadn't even lifted his finger off the bell before Junghee was swinging the door open. 

"Oh thank God I was so worried" Junghee let out a sigh of relief. Minho cleared his throat before mumbling out an apology "I'm sorry Jjung. I should have left a note but you don't need to worry about me I jus-"

"He just went to get fresh air" Changmin cut the omega off sensing his upcoming ramble. 

"Thank you Oppa" Junghee's expression was sincere, the worry disappearing from his eyes.

"Anything for my favourite dongsaengs. Anyway I really should be going now, it's getting late"

Junghee nodded, bowing to the elder. Changmin gave them a quick wave before turning to jog down the driveway. 

"Minho..." Junghee's called, her voice felt really distant. 

Minho's head was spinning, spots appearing and then disappearing from his vision. The last thing Minho saw before he lost his grip on conciousness was the stars, the moon and the clouds. 

  *******

When the omega opened his eyes, his gaze was met with Junghee's concerned eyes. The alpha had his head cradled in her lap and a towel dampened with cold water draped over his shoulders.

"Here have some water" Junghee pressed the cup to his lips.

"Jjungie"

"Hm"

"You should be asleep you have schedules tomorrow"

"Not until 10:30" the alpha shrugged.

Junghee slid Minho's head onto a pillow, moving to lay down next to him. Minho shuffled closer to her as he snuggled into the blanket. Junghee didn't look like she would fall asleep any time soon and it made Minho worry. Junghee turned to face away from Minho, cuddling a pillow to her chest. Minho waited, waited until the alpha's breathing levelled out before falling asleep himself.

 

/

 

Minho couldn’t say he was surprised, Junghee had always been a worrier. Which is why he and Junghee were currently sitting in Dr Hwang’s waiting room. They had argued before they came, Minho insisted that he was fine while Junghee insisted he should see the doctor.  The waiting room was practically empty at this time of the afternoon.

"Choi Minho" called the nurse.

She was dressed in blue scrubs, a warm smile on her face. Minho gave the nurse a small wave before following her down the corridor.

"Good afternoon" Dr. Hwang greeted "How have you been?" The latter comment was mostly directed at Minho.

"Good" Minho responded sheepishly looking at the ground.

"Well I spoke to Junghee this morning" Doctor Hwang commented as she scrolled through her notes "I asked her to not let you eat because I want to carry out some blood work and then we'll do an ultrasound"

Minho nodded, the nurse reappeared and lead him into another room to take his vitals and blood.

"How have you been Junghee?" Doctor Hwang offered the alpha a warm smile.

Junghee blinked at the doctor in confusion "Well good I guess" Junghee shrugged.

"That's good, you need to take care of yourself too" 

Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the pager on the desk "Ah, they're done, time to set up the ultrasound" the doctor gestured towards the bed on the other side of the room.

Minho returned to the room not long after. He shrugged off his jacket, laying on the bed and pulling up shirt to expose his midriff. The doctor felt around for any abnormalities before spreading the cool gel onto his stomach. All three sets of eyes were fixed on the screen as soon as the probe was pressed against his belly.

"Here's the foetus" The Doctor said as she pointed at the grey area which was notable much bigger than before.

"Everything seems normal, the foetus is growing well and you seem to be gaining weight really nicely too" 

Junghee visibly relaxed at the doctor's words, the stress in her shoulder dissipating, Minho fought the urge to throw a 'I-told-you-so' look in her direction.  Not that Junghee would've noticed, her eyes were still fixated on the grape sized foetus on the screen. 

"I'll have these printed for you" Dr Hwang said as she wiped the gel of Minho's stomach. 

Minho pulled his t-shirt down and fastened his jeans, sitting upright before sliding off the bed. The alpha and omega didn't as much as look in the same direction. Tensions still high between the two. 

"Please take a seat in the waiting room Dr. Hwang will call you after she reviews the blood work" The nurse called from the doorway. 

  *******

Junghee aimlessly flipped through baby magazines whilst Minho was drifting off. His stomach rumbled really loud, sound heightened by the silence of the waiting room. Junghee suppressed the urge to laugh at the flustered omega. Minho's cheeks stained pink as his stomach rumbled again. Junghee reached into her bag pulling out a tub and placing it in front of the omega.

"I made a fruit salad for you, thought you'd probably be hungry" 

"Oh" Minho said as he reached for the tub. 

There were orange slices, pineapple chunks, mango, strawberries and banana. "Thank you" Minho muttered sheepishly.

He had managed to get through most of the fruit salad before the nurse had called for them. Junghee offered her hand to Minho, pulling the omega to his feet. 

Doctor Hwang greeted the pair with a slight bow "I've looked over the results" She said, eyes flicking over her screen and back to them.

She waited until Junghee and Minho were seated before she continued "It appears that you're anaemic and your blood pressure is low " 

Now it was Junghee's turn to suppress the urge to throw a 'I-told-you-so' look at Minho. 

Minho shrunk in his chair, subconsciously placing a hand on his stomach. His child's well-being was his only concern.

Doctor Hwang placed a prescription in front of the omega "I've changed your vitamins and I discussed your exercise plan with my senior we're happy for you to carry on with your old routine minus the weight lifting and core workouts"

"Don't worry this isn't unusual, it's perfectly normal because your body's still adjusting to a sudden changes" Doctor Hwang gave the omega a reassuring smile.

"I will arrange for a nurse to check up on you next week and I will see you both in 3 weeks. Any questions?" 

"Can I do anything to help Minho?" Junghee asked

"I think you're doing a fine job taking care of him as it is. Don't worry"  

"Thank you" Minho and Junghee said softly, bowing before getting up to leave.

 

 

_The Second Trimester_

 

 

By the time the promotions for Minho's new movie rolled around his nausea and fatigue was mostly gone. The lights didn't make him dizzy and long press conferences didn't make him want to fall sleep. The only downside was that he rarely got to spend time with Junghee, she was in the midst of SHINee's second comeback and by the time they both came home it was really late. 

Today was one the rare days that Junghee had free, so she was coming to pick him up. Minho smiled to himself, picking up the cotton pads to remove the remnants of makeup and sweat of his face. 

"Here let me do it" Junghee said amusement laced her voice 

"How long have you been standing there" 

The alpha crossed the room, placing her arms on the omega's shoulders "Long enough" she smirked.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me change into some sweatpants, these pants are a little tight" Minho grimaced

All his clothes had been altered, the waist of his pants was bigger by a couple of inches and his shirts a bit looser. All efforts to conceal the barely there bump, the bump was so small it could fit into Minho's palm with ease. The omega missed the hard lines of his abs and taut muscle but having the small bump was just as nice.

*******

Minho eyed the pasta dish in the middle of the dining table "Have you been taking cooking lessons from Gwiboon?"

"I just asked her what she used to cook for Sookie Unnie when she was pregnant" Junghee shrugged, plating up the pasta.

"Aw I'm so touched" Minho sniffled, grin wide and eyes sparkling.

Junghee threw a napkin at him "Shut up and eat your food" she said, grinning back at the omega.

"I missed this" Junghee sighed, reaching across the table to take Minho's hand in hers.

"Sap" Minho teased.

Junghee retaliated by placing a sloppy kisses on the omega's cheek. "EW Junghee not in front of the kids" Minho complained, wiping the traces of saliva off his cheeks.

"What kids?" Junghee raised an eyebrow at Minho.

The omega scooped a confused Roo off the ground, cuddling her to his chest "This kid" 

"I really hate you" 

"Shut and eat your food" Minho mimicked.

It felt like forever since Minho had, had the appetite to eat. He gratefully took a mouthful of pasta, Junghee had even made it slightly spicy for him. 

"Mhmm yummy" The omega made little pleased sounds. Junghee chuckled "Glad you're enjoying yourself Min" The omega flashed her a wide grin, offering a spoonful of food to the alpha.  

*******

Junghee was brushing her teeth when Minho stepped out of the shower, a fluffy towel secured around his waist.  

"Your hairs getting longer" Junghee turned to run her hands through his damp thick brown hair. 

"And yours is red" Her freshly dyed red hair pulled back in a bun. Minho pulled the clip holding her hair up, her red fell free. He ran his fingers through it.

"It suits you" Minho said softly. 

Junghee looked up at the omega that was intently stroking her hair with adoration in her eyes. They were standing incredibly close, Junghee's minty breath ghosted over Minho's collarbones. The omega gulped at the closeness, taking a step back. Junghee took the opportunity to grab the hand that was stroking her hair, pressing the omega against the sink. Minho placed his hands on the sink, shifting his balance onto his arms.

"Minho-yah" Junghee's voice was heavy.

Minho avoided her heated gaze, looking at the ground instead. His skin suddenly felt really hot. The air in bathroom was heavy. The alpha brought her hands up to rest on the omega's waist, toying with hem of the towel on his waist. A gently brush of hands over his lower abdomen made him flinch, the skin over his midriff still a touch too sensitive. 

"Junghee-yah" Minho croaked out, his throat dry.

He leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her plump lips. Junghee licked Minho's lips, grabbing his chin to deepen the kiss. The alpha bit down on the omega's bottom lip, drawing an involuntary moan from him. Junghee broke the kiss, moving her lips to his pulse point, placing a gentle kiss there. Minho tilted his head to side giving his alpha better access to long column of his neck. He had his eyes closed, lips swollen and slicked with spit. The alpha leaves heated kisses across his collar bones and down his chest. 

 "Ow that hurts" Minho yelped, covering his bare chest with his arm. 

Junghee's eyes widen in panic "Oh my poor baby I'm so sorry" She said as she placed an apologetic kiss on his cheek.

"S'okay" Minho pouts, rubbing at his sore pec. 

"Do yo-" 

" _Yes_ " Minho moaned. 

He dragged the alpha by her arms, gently pushing her onto the bed before crawling over her. Minho placed his hands at either side of the alpha head, catching her plump lips in a passionate kiss. The heated kisses had Junghee's head spinning. She tentatively ran her hands down the omega's back, pulling away the towel around the omega's waist before haphazardly dropping it on the floor. A rosy blush coloured the omega's chest and neck. He was hard, precome leaking from his cock and slick leaking from his hole and down his thighs. 

There were times when Junghee hated the rush of hormones raging in Minho's body, times when he'd get snappy and upset were the worst. But Junghee lived for moments like this, the rush of hormones had his body dripping in desire. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the rush of blood in his veins and the lust in his gaze.

"Too many clothes" Minho whined as he pulled Junghee's sleep shirt over her head. 

He palmed her right breast, flicking his thumb over the nipple as he took the left nipple in his mouth. He bit down and tugged the nipple pulling a broken moan from the alpha. Minho dragged her hands down the alpha's torso over the hard lines of her abs and down her soft thighs. The omega ran his hands on the inside of her trembling thighs, leaving goosebumps on her skin. It had been while since they had been this intimately close, nausea and fatigue keeping the omega occupied for nights and days on end. Junghee was glad it was all mostly gone. 

Junghee looked at Minho with hooded eye " _Please_ " she whispered the words into the crook of his neck. Minho hooked his thumb in the hem of her panties pulling them down and discarding of them. Minho looked up meeting Junghee's gaze, his eyes asking her for permission to continue. 

Junghee's hands in his hair guiding his face towards her core. The omega gave her tentative lick. The alpha underneath him shuddered, she was already so wet. Her nerves were on fire. Minho pressed a finger into her, thrusting it in and out. When Junghee began thrusting back on his fingers, so he added another one. Curling them in a way that made Junghee keen. He pulled his fingers to replace them with his tongue, thrusting it in and out of her as he rubbed at her clit with his thumb. The omega could tell with the way Junghee's breath was hitching in her chest that she was  _so close._  

Junghee came with a cry, a shudder running from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. Her mate helped her through the aftershocks, nosing at her neck and caressing her arms. 

As soon as Junghee was back to her sense, she flipped the omega onto his back. He let out a squeak of surprise. The alpha kissed the omega, moaning at the bitter taste of herself on his lips and tongue. 

_"Fuck, Minh-"_

 Junghee draped herself over the omega, hooking his right leg over her hip. She traced the outside of the omega's rim, watching it clench and unclench. The patch of mattress beneath the omega was completely soaked, some of it was her and some it was the omega's slick. 

She pushed her middle finger all the way in, his body pliant. She quickly added another finger, scissoring her fingers inside Minho. She brushed against his velvety inside watching his hole flutter around her digits. She added another finger, curling them and thrusting deep, she stroked the omega in time with her fingers. His entire body was shaking.

Junghee lay completely flat on stomach, throwing Minho's left leg of her shoulder, holding his right leg up. Junghee prodded at his prostate while licking at the sensitive head of his cock. Minho gasped, his mouth falling open, inhaling a deep breath. Junghee pulled away from the omega pulling a frustrated moan from Minho. The omega flashed her a confused look. He was so close.

Junghee yanked open the bedside drawer pulling out a hollow dildo, harness and Minho's favourite lube. Minho looked at Junghee with hooded eyes, relaxing against the mattress. The alpha crawled over to the omega, sliding the harness up her soft thighs and settling it on her hip. Junghee attached to the toy to the front coating it with a generous amount of lube even though Minho didn't really need it. 

The alpha pushed into the omega ever so slowly, Minho felt her sliding in inch by inch. His body was on fire. Minho moaned deep from his chest, his voice breaking into a loud whine.

" _Junghee_ " Minho breathed, his hands gripped the back of Junghee's thigh as she pushed in. Once she was all the way in she remained pressed against the omega. She pulled out painstakingly slow and pushed in again, and again. Rolling her hips just so.

"I love you so much Minho" Junghee said, her voice nothing more than a breathy moan. She leisurely roled her hips, nailing his prostate every time. Minho ran his hands down her back, grabbing her ass and spreading his legs further. "Do you want me deeper? Use your words Minho" The alpha teased. Minho nodded wordlessly, unable to form coherent sentences.

"J-jung fuck me" Minho begged.

Junghee pulled back and thrusting in harder, building up a faster pace than before. The alpha's eyes watching the omega's face for signs of discomfort at all times.

"Is this okay?" Junghee asked, breathless. Minho nodded, pushing himself back onto the cock in him. The pure blissed out look on Minho's face, the sounds he's making and the onslaught of pheromones that he's releasing have Junghee tumbling over the edge. She came with a cry, desperately thrusting against the little nub attached to the harness, milking her orgasm out of her. Minho came with a moan  caught in his throat and tears clinging to his lashes, cheeks stained pink and chest heaving. 

"Minho" Junghee nudged the omega "Don't fall asleep I need to change the sheets" 

Minho whined, reluctantly rolling off the wet patch. Junghee pulled the dirty sheets from below him, depositing them in the washing machine before returning with new ones. She carried a wet wash cloth in her other hand.

As soon as the new sheets were on Minho unceremoniously collapsed onto the bed. Junghee lay beside him carefully moping up the come off his sensitive chest and stomach. The alpha was extra carefully around the barely there bump. 

"Junghee cuddle with me" Minho made grabby hands at the alpha. Junghee rolled her eyes at him, shuffling to lay down behind Minho.

"Jet pack Junghee" giggled the omega. Minho yawned, wiggling in Junghee's embrace until he was comfortable. The omega fell asleep almost immediately.

 

/

 

 Junghee smiled at the baby in her hands. The baby mirrored the expression, giving her a wide toothless grin.

Minho ran a hand down the baby's cheek "He's adorable, look at his baby dimple"  

"No fair I wanna hold the baby" Taeyeon whined from behind Gwiboon "Soookie Unnie" 

Junghee playfully cuddled the baby closer to her chest "No" 

"Well actually I need to feed the baby, Tae you can have him after" Eunsook replied, taking the baby into her arms.

The baby bounced in her arms, babbling and gurgling away happily.

"Aw so cute! I'm going to explode" The awe-struck expression on Junghee's face made Minho giggle. 

The day Eunsook and Gwiboon had told the other members that they were going to be parents everyone was already in the love with the baby. The day the baby was born on a sunny Spring morning. Junghee and Minho were the first to visit, a giant stuffed rabbit tucked under Minho's arm and teary-eyed Junghee had showed in less than an hour after the baby had arrived. Gwiboon had been perched by Eunsook's bedside, comforting the tired omega as the baby slept peaceful in his bassinet. 

"I bet you two can't wait until you have your own baby to dote on" 

Minho's hand instinctively shot up to his midriff "I think we have a long way to go yet" Minho laughed.

 "The second trimester is when the real fun starts" The alpha noted, pulling up pictures on her phone.

Gwiboon gave Minho a wide smile as she flicked through her phone "This is when the baby started moving" Gwiboon said, pointing at the video of Eunsook's belly. 

Both the alpha and omega stared at the phone screen, watching the gentle nudged of the baby's foot against Gwiboon's perfectly manicured hand. 

"Oooh that's so cool....and weird....but mostly cool" Taeyeon commented prodding Gwiboon's side. 

Gwiboon shot Taeyeon a questioning look before yelling.

"Sookie can you please get your baby cheese under control" 

Eunsook giggled, calling Taeyeon over to sit by her. The alpha happily scurried away, preferring Eunsook's company over anyone else's.  

"Eunsook is the one that spoilt her, she's the one who should deal with it" 

"Well if that's the case then you should put Junghee on Taeyeon duty too" Minho snarked.

"Talking about Taeyeon duty, where is Minjung?" Junghee quizzed as she looked around for the tall beta.

"She's watching the food for Sook" 

"Sookie called me like 10 times to make sure you could stomach the food" Junghee groaned.

"Sookie unnie is so adorable" Minjung called from the kitchen. 

Minho flushed, everyone was so caring. Junghee had changed her entire diet and sleep schedule, Changmin called him once every other day and the his cast mates and friends were really understanding too. It made his heart swell in his chest. Eunsook had told Minho in the beginning that she was always there if he needed anything, even if it was just a shoulder to cry on when things got too much.

"How are you holding up?" Gwiboon asked eyeing the omega. 

"Better than before" Minho gave the alpha a small smile.

"He's back to dragging me to the gym in the early hours of the morning" Junghee whined, rubbing at her sore legs. 

"Enjoy it whilst it last" Gwiboon teased

Eunsook reentered the living room with a sleeping Kibum just as Minjung announced that dinner was ready.

Taeyeon took the sleeping baby from Eunsook.

"Kibum-ah" She said softly.

"I think Tae's going to substitute dinner for baby time" Eunsook said, teasing the youngest alpha. 

Taeyeon just shrugged, reaching for the baby's tiny fist and holding it in hers "I'm not hungry"

 

 

/

 

Minho was getting rather accustomed to bed he was laying on, t-shirt rolled up to expose his stomach. The gel was spread over the warm skin of his abdomen, Doctor Hwang pressed the probe against the mini bump, searching for the foetus. 

"Here we go" Doctor Hwang pointed to the baby. 

The foetus was definitely much bigger, no longer a tiny blip on the screen. Minho was so mesmerised by the small figure nestled between the black and grey waves on the screen that he missed the doctor's questions.

"Minho" The omega's eyes snapped to Junghee. He met her teary gaze with a confused one.

"Yeah" Minho breathed out.

Dr. Hwang flipped a switch on the monitor, a steady thudding sound filled the room. 

"Is tha-"

"The baby's heartbeat" Junghee sobbed. There were tears streaming down the alpha's face. Minho took her hand into his giving it a comforting squeeze. 

He couldn't get enough of the sound of the baby's beating heart, it eased his nerves knowing that their baby was growing stronger every day. The omega blinked back tears, bringing Junghee's hand to his mouth to place a chaste kiss on it. 

Minho was dizzy with emotion. Every single time he had seen the foetus it had felt like faraway dream, almost too surreal. But now with the heartbeat filling the room, it had finally sunk in, that this was their reality. He was so happy he felt like his chest could burst. 

Doctor Hwang wiped the gel off Minho's stomach "I'll give you a moment" She excused herself. 

"The heartbeat of a future Olympian" Minho teased. 

Junghee sniffled at the omega, laughing despite herself. Junghee titled Minho's head up, pulling him into a sweet kiss. Whispering the words _'thank you'_ against his lips like a mantra. 

*******

Traffic on the way back home was light. Junghee was still grinning ear to ear. Meanwhile Minho was lounged casually in the passenger seat, the image of the baby clutched in his hand. 

"Junghee-yah" Minho called, fluttering his lashes at the alpha. 

Junghee side-eyed the omega "I don't like your tone" 

Minho cleared his throat before he spoke again "Junghee-yah" Despite his voice being deeper than before, it still dripped in sweetness.

"What do you want?" 

"Why do you assume I want something" Minho huffed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. 

Junghee shot him a look. Minho blinked her innocently. Truth was that he was hungry and he had a sudden and intense craving for some spicy food, he didn't even care what it was also long as it was spicy. Even before he was pregnant he loved spicy food, now that his appetite was back he found himself craving it a lot. 

"Can we get Tteokbokki?" Minho asked, flashing her a hopeful smile. 

"No" Junghee deadpanned. Minho frowned at the alpha "But why not"

"Because you eat spicy food even though you  _know_  you're not supposed to then you get heartburn and then you cry about it all night" Junghee stated

"That happened once" Minho argued. "Because I don't let you eat spicy food" Junghee countered. 

"But anything and everything can give me heartburn" Minho whined. "Me and the baby want Tteokbokki"

"Too bad"

"Bu-"

"Minho" The alpha chided.

 Minho shrunk in his seat, a frown plastered on his face. He sulked the entire way home. He sulked all the way through dinner, picking at his food to let Junghee know he was still unhappy. 

"I'm impressed at your dedication" Junghee commented around a mouthful of food. "Does this mean we can get Tteokbokki?" Minho perked up.

"Nope. I'm just impressed" 

Junghee loved watching him suffer there was no other explanation. Anything Minho ate could potentially upset his stomach, but one time Doctor Hwang had mentioned in passing that he probably needed to cut down on spicy and greasy food and now Junghee was making him eat blandly seasoned vegetables. Minho wanted to cry. Actual tears.  

"I'm talking Roo for a walk" Minho announced, getting up to locate the fluff ball. 

Junghee rolled her eyes at him. She watched him sprint around the room, gathering Roo, her collar and his keys. 

"I'll be back in half an hour. Bye" Minho blew a kiss in her direction before jogging out of the house. 

  *******

It was a sunny June evening, the air around the Han River was cool and refreshing. Minho jogged lightly as Roo scurried over the dewy grass. Her tail wagging behind her. Minho cooed at Roo. She instantly made him feel better. Much like Junghee she was small but really powerful, Minho was amazed at how much energy she had. 

Minho jogged over to a large rock by the river, sitting down and lifting Roo into his lap. He watched the water flow by, cuddling Roo to his chest. 

"Come on Roo I'm supposed to be walking you not putting you to sleep" Minho chuckled. 

Minho made it halfway down the stone path, following Roo zipping in and out of the trees.  She whined at him when he lagged behind. The playful mood was disrupted by Minho's stomach rumbling. The omega frowned, he was still hungry. He hadn't eaten much of his dinner before he left,  he could practically hear Junghee's voice chastising him, an unimpressed expression painted on her face.

Before Minho could decide against it, he had Roo tucked under his armpit, speed walking towards the Tteokbokki he had been craving all day. Thanks to his brisk walking he was at the food place in 10 minutes, if he ate quickly he'd be home in enough time for Junghee not to suspect anything. 

The sweet old lady behind the stall smiled at Minho, plating up the piping hot Tteokbokki.

"Thank you" Minho said, bowing to her.

The omega chewed on the rice cakes, savouring the spicy sauce filling his mouth. Roo titled her head at the omega, giving him a judging look from the crook of his arm. Minho ate the entire in record time before he discarded the tray. He then turned to to jog towards their house.   

  *******

When Minho slid through the front door Junghee was sprawled out on the couch, with her laptop on balanced on one knee. Junghee chuckled at the omega who was carrying a sleeping Roo.

"I'm going to put her in her bed" Minho announced, jogging up the stairs and into his room. He placed her on her pink pillow, before throwing her favourite blanket over her. 

"I take it your done pouting now" Junghee's leaned against the door, her voice startling Minho. 

Minho pressed his finger to his lips shushing the alpha, pointing at the sleeping Roo. Junghee threw her hands in surrender, she walked in and collapsed onto the bed, quietly.  

 _'Hic'_ Minho's hand shot up to cover his mouth. Minho's eyes widened slightly, Junghee covered her face, giggling into the pillow behind her head.

"It's not fun-" His sentence was cut by another hiccup. The omega let out a deep sigh, which was once again interrupted by a hiccup. 

"Hold your breathe?" Junghee offered. Minho grumbled to himself holding his breathe for a minute before letting it out again. 

They both stared each other in silence.

 _HIC_. This hiccup caused a slight pain in his chest, a little more intense than the last one. Junghee narrowed her eyes at the omega. 

"You had Tteokbokki didn't you" The alpha's piercing gaze made him break out in a cold sweat.

"Did not" Minho narrowed his eyes back Junghee. 

"How come you didn't hiccup that time?"  _"_

 _Oh"_ Minho thought, Junghee had given him a scare.

Minho chuckled nervously. "I'm going to get some water" Minho tried to excuse himself.

"There's sweat on your philtrum" Junghee eyed the omega suspiciously. 

"It's warm in this room?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. "On that note I need to shower" Minho turned on his heels walking briskly into the bathroom. 

"I thought you needed water?" Junghee questioned.

"There's water in the shower Junghee. Gosh" Minho retorted, walking into the bathroom without his towel and change of clothes. Junghee rolled her eyes at him knowing full 

 

/

 

June changed to July, the soft heat had become a scorching summer heat. It had become harder for Minho to hide his body under black clothing. Yet here he was at the screening for his new movie in a grey blazer, black shirt and tight trousers. Minho groaned as he opened the top button, lowering his collar to let himself cool down a little. 

"At least you'll be sitting down" His stylist offered sympathetically. 

"I'll be okay" Minho gave her a thumbs up.

He most likely would be, he had been having an easier time with everything as of late. It was odd getting used to growing bump at first but at 16 or something weeks it wasn't exactly an unbearable weight. It was just  _different._   

"Here change your shirt" The stylist said as she carried in a black loose shirt, something that looked miles more breathable than the button down he currently had on. The omega gratefully took the shirt, shrugging off his blazer to change.

Minho let out a frustrated sigh at his reflection "Noona I have so many events coming up, everything's going to have to be altered" 

"I think you look cute" His manager commented, gently patting the omega's back.

 _"Hyung"_ Minho whined.

"No he's right, you look really good. I can't even see the bump" The stylist added. The omega relented as he quickly changed into the new shirt, he gave himself a once over before walking out onto the red carpet. By the time he got onto the stage for the greetings his cast mates were already lined up.  Minho relaxed, following the lead of his seniors. 

As soon as the cast walked off stage Minho was speed walking it towards the bathroom, he mouthed the words "gotta pee" at his manager as he walked passed. 

*******

It was almost midnight when Minho arrived at home. He was so tired that he almost walked into the door of the living room and the couch. The omega yawned, he was so preoccupied by rubbing his eyes that he didn't notice Junghee standing in front of him. Minho yelped as he collided into her, startling poor Roo. 

"Junghee. My poor heart" Minho exclaimed rubbing at his chest "Why are you standing in the middle of the room!?!" 

Junghee nudged him with the laundry basket she was holding against her hip. "I'm packing for Osaka. I know it's a little early but we're so busy I don't think I'll have the time" The alpha frowned. 

"I could've done it for you" Minho said, reaching for the basket.

"Don't be silly" Junghee chided, snatching the laundry basket from the omega. 

The further Minho progressed through his pregnancy the less and less Junghee let him do things around the house. Even minuscule tasks like fetching Junghee a glass of water was something she didn't like him doing. Minho loved being doted on by his mate just as much as any other person would but it annoyed him sometimes. Times like this to be exact.

"SHINee has a comeback and on top of that you're preparing to perform non-stop for 3 days at the SM town shows. I can pack for you it's okay" Minho offered, reaching for the basket again. 

Junghee stepped away from the omega, clutching the basket closer to herself "It's fine I got it" She reassured him. 

"Why are you being like this?" Agitation bled into his voice

Junghee raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him "You're not seriously mad at me for not letting you pack for me?"

"You know that's not it. I do know how to take care of myself. I can decide what I should or shouldn't be doing" Minho grumbled

"Why are you so cranky" Junghee asked, puzzled by the sudden change. 

The way the omega stood in the middle of the room with his jaw set and his arms wrapped around himself defensively let the alpha know that he wasn't happy. Minho was so easy going he rarely ever lost his cool, Junghee on the other hand was easily annoyed. Junghee didn't know what to do with emotionally distressed omega.

"Are you worried that I'm going to lose another one? It-it wasn't my fault. I didn't overwork myself. I didn't do anything I wasn't supposed to do" Minho let out a choked sob

Angry hot tears ran down his flushed cheeks, moments passed before they spoke again. Other than an occasional sniffle from Minho the room was completely quiet. Junghee stepped forward until she was in Minho's line of sight, but he didn't look at her. His eyes were fixed on the ground, his chest heaved and tears soaked his sleeve.

The alpha was stunned into silence. She lifted her hand reaching out for Minho before dropping it again. The alpha took in the sight of the omega and the hurt rolling off him in strong waves. They never spoke about the miscarriage, it still made Junghee's chest ache. Junghee had been a mess and as usual Minho had picked up the pieces, he was always so strong or so she thought. 

"Minho look at me"

The omega took a shuddering breath before lifting his gaze to meet Junghee's.

"Has someone said something to you? I want to get one thing clear, nobody blames you for what happened" Junghee wiped away the tears as quickly as the appeared. "I know you love to take care of others. I know you love to take care of me, but you need let others take care of you too"

Minho calmed against the touch, he took the alpha's arms and wrapped them around himself, curling into her embrace. He was trembling.

"I know you're overwhelmed" She whispered the words against his temple before placing a kiss there. "If it will make you feel better you can come help me pack".

Tears welled up in his eyes again "I worry about you Junghee. You work too hard, you need to rest too" Minho buried his face in the crook of the alpha's neck, his body shook with the force of his sobs.

Junghee ran her hands down his back, making soft shushing sounds until his sobs died down again. 

"Do you want to lie down?" Junghee asked. Minho nodded wordlessly as he walked towards the stairs. Once he was in their bedroom he striped down to his boxers, pulling a large soft t-shirt over his head. The omega collapsed on to the king sized bed, curling in on himself. Junghee entered the room five minutes later with a glass of water in one hand and a blanket in the other.

"I know you're overwhelmed Min"The alpha placed a kiss on the omega's forehead. Junghee noticed how red his eyes were as they fluttered closed.

"You should have seen Eunsook, this one time we were on tour and Gwiboon told Eunsook that she couldn't spin the mic stand and all hell broke loose. Sookie Unnie sulked throughout the entire show" Junghee giggled at the memory, Eunsook and Gwiboon rarely ever argued, Eunsook was always so calm. It had been entertaining to see a flustered Gwiboon chase an upset Eunsook around. 

"I'm sorry. I love you...a lot" Minho sighed, curling into the alpha's touch.

"AW I love me too" Junghee teased, earning a chuckle from the omega. 

All the sadness and the worry that he held in under his ribs disappeared, replaced with adoration for his mate.   

*******

The following morning Junghee woke up to a packed suitcase and breakfast in the microwave. There was a note with Minho's scribbly handwriting on it that read  _'I'm sorry for being like this. Love you :)'_  .

The alpha shook her head at the omega as she reached for her keys that she had thrown haphazardly on the coffee table yesterday. 

It was still quite early but the journey to the gym still took half an hour, Junghee hoped that Minho hadn't finished his morning session already. She walked to the lockers easily spotting Minho's, she quickly stuffed her keys into his locker making he way towards the large room. The omega attended yoga classes that Eunsook had recommended twice a week. Minho was in the middle of the room, his eyes focused on the teacher. She was a young beta, enthusiastic and warm. The beta straightened one leg, bending her other leg to touch her thigh. "This should help to loosen up your pelvic muscles" she explained. 

Some of the betas and omegas struggled to keep the form but Minho pulled it off, back straight and his leg bent perfectly.

"Okay now we'll do some breathing exercises to end the class" The beta announced. This prompted everyone to do their best attempt at crossing their legs and breathing in and out for 5 minutes. As the class came to a close Junghee entered the room, walking straight towards Minho. 

"Hi" Minho flashed the alpha a smile. Junghee opened her mouth but just as she was about to speak the teacher of the class came over to greet the alpha. "Good morning" she smiled at Junghee. 

"Junghee this is Sooyoung, Sooyoung this my mate and wife Junghee" Minho said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Sooyoung extended her hand towards the alpha, shaking her hand firmly.

"I've heard so much about you, it's nice to finally meet you" Junghee looked at Minho from the side, Minho's skin flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm glad Minho still has good things to say about me" Junghee laughed, prodding the omega in the side. 

 _"Junghee"_ Minho whined. "I'm taking him to get lunch he gets sensitive when he's hungry" The alpha teased.

"Don't you have schedules?" Minho asked shooting Junghee a puzzled glance. Sure they were leaving for Osaka in less than 2 days but she had managed to squeeze in a quick break. She had called Eunsook after Minho had fallen asleep, telling her that she an emotionally distraught omega on her hands, Eunsook had just sighed sympathetically at her knowing all to well the type of havoc hormones could rage before giving her the morning off.

"I'm all yours until noon" Junghee said as she linked her arm with the omega's. "I'm thinking about lunch at the French cafe by the park" Junghee mused, waving a quick goodbye to Sooyoung. 

 

/

 

"I hate summer" Minho groaned. He tried fanning himself with a magazine to no avail. The little waiting room was really stuffy and Minho had started retaining too much body heat as of late.

"We'll be done soon" Junghee offered, glancing at her watch.  

"Stop pouting" Junghee chastised, poking Minho's bottom lip. 

The alpha picked up to magazines, moving them fast to generate air for the omega. Minho relaxed into the chair, his eyes fluttering closed in relief.

"You have powerful wrists Jungie". Minho could practically feel the lascivious grin plastered on Junghee's face.

"Take a walk Noona" Minho chided, swatting at the alpha. 

"I didn't even say anything" Junghee defended.

"Yes, but you thought it" Minho deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at the alpha. Junghee just shrugged innocently, fluttering her big pouty eyes.

 "Oh my Junghee what big eyes you have"

"To better see you with my dear" Junghee threw a wink in the omega's direction, making Minho roll his eyes.

Their banter was interrupted by the nurse calling out Minho's name.

"Come on then Red Riding Hood" Junghee offered as she quickly stood up, extending her hand towards Minho. The omega let out a deep sigh reluctantly grabbing the alpha's hand and pulling himself to his feet. 

  *******

The gel was spread over the bump and the transducer was pressed against his skin, within a few minutes there was an image of the baby on the screen. The baby had grown so much in such little time. 

"Look at our little bumble bee" Junghee cooed as tears welled up in her eyes. 

Before Minho's belly had started growing, he had light pulsations below his navel. Junghee had teased him that there baby was actually just a bumble bee trapped under the omega's skin. The nickname had kind of stuck throughout. Minho chuckled at Junghee, shaking his head at her. 

Doctor Hwang flipped a switch by the monitor, the 2D image turned into a 3D one. The baby's small features suddenly becoming more visible.

"The baby has your nose" Minho commented, reaching up to boop the alpha's nose. 

"You're around 17 weeks if you like I can tell you the gender of the baby" Doctor Hwang offered. 

Both Junghee and Minho looked at each other, this was on their 'list of things to discuss' that they never really got to discuss. They just hadn't had the time, between stage greetings and his MC gig at music bank and Junghee's comeback schedule they really didn't have time to organise themselves. The pleading in Junghee's big eyes didn't really leave the need for a discussion.

"Yes, please" Minho answered, his eyes never leaving Junghee's. Her face lips pulled into a huge grin as the Doctor Hwang announced that they were having a girl.

Minho's chest filled with warmth. Junghee could barely contain her joy, the room filled with her laughter. " _A little girl_ "  Junghee breathed out. "Our own little bumble bee" Minho corrected, patting his belly.

"My little bumble bee" Junghee brought her hand to her chest, pressing it against her heart. It felt like the day that they found out there were going to be parents all over again, except the uncertainty and anxiety had been replaced by a strong heartbeat and the small presence of their  _little_   _bee._

*******

Junghee has the biggest grin on her face the entire way home. Minho sneaks some pictures from the side that he'll use to tease her later. As soon as they pulled into the drive Junghee was by Minho's side helping him out of the car.

"You know I can still get up and sit down completely fine" 

"Maybe I'm just looking for an excuse to grab your hand" Junghee said, her lips pulling into a smirk.

"Be gone small person" Minho swatted at Junghee.

Junghee huffed, bringing her hands to omega's armpits. She began tickling Minho, the omega struggled in her hold, one side of his pressed against the car door and the other against Junghee. 

"Stop it" Minho begged in between stifled giggles

"Junghee" Minho whined breathlessly. Junghee grinned at Minho, moving her hands to his sensitive sides

"Ow" Minho winced.

Junghee immediately dropped her hands to her sides "Oh my gosh are you okay" The alpha questioned, bringing her hands to cup the omega's face. 

Minho opened his eyes slowly, his hand coming up to grab Junghee's. Minho flipped them over, pressing Junghee against the car door

"Gotchu" Minho yelled triumphantly. He used his body to press Junghee closer to the car door.  "Haaaa. You lose" Minho teased, bringing his hands up to tickle Junghee.

He ran his hands over her taut stomach, pulling laughs from the alpha.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" Junghee whined. 

"Stop giving me the kicked puppy look it won't work" Minho huffed, pulling his hands away from the alpha despite himself. The omega straightened his back, one hand coming to rest of his bump and the other behind his back. 

"Back pain?"

"Nope. I have to pee" Minho complained, hopping from one foot to the other.

 

/

 

 _'A-achoo'._ Junghee startled awake. Minho sniffled beside her, coughing before burying himself deeper under the blankets. "Min" Junghee called softly, rolling over the face Minho. "Hm" The omega replied, before erupting into a fit of coughs. Junghee reached forward, placing a gentle hand under his sweaty bangs to feel his forehead. Minho leaned into the touch of cool hand, a temporary relief from the odd warmth of his skin.

"You have a cold" Junghee noted ruefully. Minho's eyes were red when he pried them open to give Junghee a sorrowful look. "I feel so icky" He wailed, shivering involuntarily. "I told you to turn the A/C down but you didn't listen to me" The alpha chastised.

"It's August! Minho countered. 

They had a heatwave a week ago, that the pregnant omega had found unbearable. He spent whole days laying sprawled out on the bed with the air-conditioning on full blast and Junghee had foreseen this outcome. She sympathetically patted the omega who was sniffling miserably beside her. Junghee sighed, rolling out of bed and heading for the kitchen. Pulling out a box of lemon and ginger tea. she brewed a cup for herself and Minho. The alpha carried the two cups and some Tylenol back to their room, placing them on the bedside table.

"Minho, sit up" The sleepy omega, struggled to sit upright opting to just slump against Junghee instead.  _'Achoo!'_ Minho sneezed into the crook of his arm, slumping further into Junghee, letting out a sound of displeasure. "Here have some tea" Junghee offered the steaming mug to the omega, taking a sip from her own mug to test the temperature. 

"Thank you" Minho croaked out. Minho wasn't the biggest fan of lemon and ginger tea considering how much of it he had drank to soothe his morning sickness, but it did help his headache and shivers. "I owe you so much Junghee" Minho sighed. Junghee nodded dismissively "Don't be silly I wasn't going to sit here and let you mope all night"

It had took Minho a long time to finish his tea, taking tiny sips every now and then. By the time Minho had finished Junghee was drifting off back to sleep. Minho nudged Junghee gently as he put his mug down. "Jagiya, lie down" Minho manoeuvred the alpha, laying her down. Minho pulled Junghee as close as he could, fitting his arms around her waist. The omega shuffled around slightly, trying to get himself comfortable in his little blanket nest. 

Minho had finally gotten comfortable when the overwhelming urge to pee hit him. The omega groaned internally, weighing his options before begrudgingly getting out of bed to relieve himself. Minho splashed cold water on his face to ease the burn of his fever, before dragging himself back to his blanket nest, burying himself in it again.

*******

Minho groaned, the pounding in his head rousing him awake.  He blindly patted the mattress seeking the warmth of his mate, he reluctantly cracked one eye open to find Junghee when he failed to find her by touch alone. Junghee lay on her stomach with her upper body dangling off the mattress. She had removed her t-shirt, her upper torso completely bare, the blanket draped loosely around her lower waist and a pillow clutched to her chest. She had switched the A/C off last night and the omega was running a fever on top of all that it was mid August, temperatures in the room running high. Minho felt the familiar pit of guilt open up in his stomach, Junghee probably struggled to sleep in the heat. 

"Junghee" He croaked, but the alpha didn't as much as stir in her sleep. It was rare for the alpha to sleep well so Minho let her be. Minho heaved himself out of bed, pulling on a pair of fluffy socks, sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. He trudged down the stairs and dragged himself into the kitchen. He stalked over to the fridge grabbing two pears and placing them in a steamer. The tired omega slumped against the island in the middle of the kitchen as he waited for the pears to soften. 

Their house was so quiet, both Roo and Junghee still sleeping peacefully. Minho could hear the birds singing in the garden, the sun had risen early warming up the kitchen. The timer on his phone echoed through the kitchen. Minho placed the pears in a bowl drizzling them with plenty honey. Minho perched himself on the stool, slowly sipping the warm syrup of the pears and honey. His eyes stung and his head ached but if he didn't eat this stuff he'd probably feel icky for the rest of the week. Minho ruefully munched on the pears, sniffling every now and then to clear his airways. 

*******

Junghee woke up a whole three hours later, she ran down the stairs with a hyper Roo in tow. The alpha softened at the sight in front of her,  Minho's slumped over the island sleeping, drool drying on his arm and a spoon still gripped lightly in his hand. The fruit in his bowl half eaten. The alpha rubbed at his broad shoulders, the feverish heat permeated through the material of Minho's hoodie. Junghee stood there deciding between waking Minho up or letting him sleep until she finishes making tea before coaxing him upstairs. She eventually decides with the latter, letting the omega rest by her. 

Junghee is so preoccupied with her thoughts that she doesn't notice Minho stirring awake nor does she notice him dragging himself to her. Minho drapes himself around the omega, pressing his cheek against her shoulder, letting out a wail. 

"Is that good morning in dying whale?" Junghee teases.

"Hngh" Minho mumbled, resting his entire body weight on the small alpha.

"Go lie down?" Junghee could feel his mouth morphing into a pout against her shoulder.

"No I don't want to" Minho whined as he tightens his arms around the alpha's waist. Junghee turned in his hold until they're face-to-face.

"Why are you so stubborn" Junghee chides.

Minho doesn't answer opting to bury his face in the crook of her shoulder instead. "

Will you cuddle with me then?" Minho's voice comes out muffled against her skin. 

Junghee puts her hand around the omega's waist pulling him in for a hug. Their bodies pressed against each other, or as close as possible as they can get with Minho's growing bump in the way.

"Such a baby" She chuckled at him.

Junghee doesn't realise that her flat stomach is pressed up completely against Minho's until she feels the soft flutter against her skin. They both freeze in the embrace, Junghee looks at Minho with glassy wide eyes. 

"Was that-" Junghee starts, unable to finish the sentence because of the rush of emotions. Junghee slides her hands under the Minho's hoodie resting them there to see is she can feel it again. It feels like eternity before she feels it again, a soft nudge against her hand. "Our little bumble bee is learning how to fly" The omega comments, the grin on his face is so wide that Junghee could count the laugh lines on his face. 

"Is this the first time she's moved" Junghee asks, voice soft and laced with awe. Minho nods against her shoulder, his reaction watered down by his fatigue and illness.

"I guess she wanted to cuddle too" Junghee nudges Minho with her shoulder, rolling her eyes at the omega.

The kettle whistled blowing steam into the air. Junghee wrenches herself from Minho's grip to pour the boiled water into cups with the cursed lemon and ginger teabags. 

"Hpmh" Minho wrinkled his nose at the tea.

"If you don't drink it you won't get better" Junghee stated matter-of-factly,

Minho slumped onto the stool he was sleeping on, dejectedly.

Junghee let out a deep sigh "Come on then. We can cuddle on the couch" The alpha relented, taking hold of Minho's hand, guiding him out of the kitchen and towards the large couch in the centre of the living room.

She placed the two steaming mugs on the coffee table, getting comfortable as her mate made himself comfortable next to her. Minho rested his head on Junghee's lap, curling into a foetal position with both his arms wrapped around his middle to support his bump. 

Junghee ran her hands through the omega's soft brown hair, scratching lightly as his scalp. Minho was like putty in her hands, letting out a content sigh as he melted under her touch. Junghee managed to take three sips of her tea before the omega was dozing off again. Minho hadn't gotten much sleep last night, tossing and turning half of the night and only taking small naps here and there. Junghee waited until he was snoring before sliding his head off her lap and onto a pillow, she also managed to gently untangle his arms from his middle, quietly slipping a pillow under his belly. The alpha tiptoed to Roo, whispering the words ' _watch over him_ ' to the pooch before placing her by Minho's head. 

 

/

 

By the time Junghee returns home from schedules Minho had been to the gym, taken Roo for a walk, cleaned the house and ironed most of laundry. The omega was happily seated on the couch the game controller resting on his bump. “How was your day?” Minho asks without taking his eyes off the TV screen. 

“It was good” Junghee replies, picking up Roo who was whining to be picked up.

“Are you tired? Play a video game with me?” Minho flashed Junghee the most sincere and sweetest smile ever.

Junghee just shuddered. “I'm not tired but I'm not playing video games with you either”

”Why not” Minho pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. Junghee was not falling for it...again. “Because you’ll lose and then you’ll either get angry or cry about it. Or I’ll let you win and you’ll still cry about it” she reasoned. 

“When have I ever done that?” The omega huffed. “Last week” The alpha cocked an eyebrow at him. “That was one time” Minho whined.

“Yes, but you sulked for days”

Minho had always been competitive, and video games were no exception.  Junghee had been on the receiving end of too many outbursts and tearful apologies to walk into another one of those situations herself. 

“Your mother is a sore loser” Minho said as he cradled his bump, giving Junghee disappointing look.

“Don’t make me come over there” Junghee threatened as she narrowed her eyes at him. She stalked over the couch, placing a confused Roo on the coffee table. The alpha pushed Minho back against the cushions of the couch, pining his hands above his head.

"Junghee I swear if you tickle me you'll be sleeping in the guest bedro-" Junghee cut off Minho's threat by pressing her lips against his. Minho froze in her hold,  Junghee gently nipped at his lips. 

"You're so cute" Junghee said as she grabbed the controller from Minho. "One round of Mario Kart" Junghee acquiesced, handing Minho the other controller. The omega's lips pulled into a triumphant smile. He sat up quickly, selecting his player before the alpha changed her mind. 

Minho's eyes were glued to the screen, brows furrowed in concentration. He was in first place and honestly Junghee was glad. They had 3 more laps before the race came to a finish, Junghee was in second place and she had suppressed the urge to overtake the omega. Minho made a pained noise next to her. Junghee eyes snapped to Minho, he looked really annoyed. Her eyes snapped back to the game only to realise that he was now in fourth place after having a banana thrown at him. Junghee bit her bottom lip, coughing slightly to cover up the laugh tickling her stomach. 

The alpha slowed down, letting 3 characters pass her until she was behind Minho.

"You don't have to do that" Minho sighed, dropping his controller. "I have to pee" Minho said, uncrossing his legs and pushing himself off the couch. 

"Min" Junghee called, chasing the omega up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Let me pee in peace you garden gnome" Minho quipped, tugging at his sweatpants.

"Are you upset?" Junghee asked reaching forward to caress Minho's cheek only to have her hand swatted away.  

"No I actually need to pee. I drank like a litre of water this morning"

He didn't look upset nor did he sound it. Junghee just shrugged it off. "Now do you mind leaving so I can pee?" Minho cocked an eyebrow at the alpha standing casually in the bathroom with her hands crossed over her chest. 

"You're carrying my baby I've seen everything. Just pee" Minho huffed, pushing Junghee out of the bathroom. "Your mother is a pervert"

"I heard that!" Came her shrill voice. Minho chuckled, imagining the scandalised expression on her face. He loved Junghee, he really did.

Minho quickly finished up in the bathroom, strolling into the bedroom. The omega fluffed up pillows, arranging them into a small fort. He lay against them, pulling a story book from the drawer. He pulled out the bookmark, resuming from where he had left off yesterday. Minho's right hand held the book whilst he rested his left hand on his stomach. He read the words on the page with a gentle voice, giving each character a unique one.

"Minho" Junghee calls from the hall, stopping in the door way. Minho removed his hand off his stomach to press a finger to his lips, signalling to alpha to be quiet. Junghee shot him a pouty expression, Minho returned the pout with an exasperated look, patting the spot next to him. Junghee crawled over to him, nestling close to the omega, intently listening to the story. 

Minho threaded his fingers through her soft,  white hair. "Your mother is a softie" Minho teased, booping the top of the head of her head with the book in his hand. Junghee retaliated by smacking Minho with a pillow lightly. This time Minho grabs her arm pulling her so he can press a chaste kiss against her plump, soft lips. 

“You’re so cute” Minho said, grabbing the pillow from Junghee and sliding it behind his back. 

 

 

  _The Third Trimester_

 

 

Minho placed Roo on the stool in the middle of the room, she was keeping him company. Minho has a paint brush in one of the pockets of his dungarees and a load of colour swatches in the other pocket. He hasn't quite decided on a shade of yellow to paint the walls.  Minho holds the swatch against the wall for the hundredth time, looking over his shoulder at Roo to see whether she approves or not. 

"I mean I can't really go wrong with a light yellow colour. If it's terrible we could paint over it"

Roo just blinks at him. Minho sighs, picking up Roo and placing her on the floor. "Run to the one you like the best" Minho says, turning her towards the two paint cans by the wall.

Roo looks between the two cans with wide eyes before turning around and scurrying out of the room. Minho sits down on the ground, defeated by a simple task. 

"Okay so you can decide" Minho says, one hand cradling the side of his bump. "Kick right for cream and kick left for a mellow yellow"

Minho sat there waiting for a response but much like with Roo, he didn't get one. Minho huffed, looking between the two cans before finally reluctantly settling on the cream. "This is the colour of the moon on a spring night bumble bee" Minho explained as he painted on the cream coloured paint onto the wall. The room is quite big and would've taken Junghee ages to paint even with Gwiboon, Minjung, Taeyeon help. Minho himself briefly debated on calling Changmin and Junmyeon before deciding he'd be able to at least get one wall done by himself. 

Minho hums to himself as he coats the wall in generous amounts of paint and spreading it evenly, taking care of the delicate corners of the walls. The ones closet to the bottom are the hardest to paint. Minho's bump makes it hard for him to squat as long as it takes to paint across the floor boards. 

"MIN" Junghee's voice startles the omega and he almost drops the paint brush in his hand.

"Junghee" Minho says, his tone level.

"What are you doing?"

Minho pursues his lips, pretending to think before replying. "I'm fighting to wall with paint as you can see I'm winning" Minho snarks. Junghee rolls her big eyes before pulling the omega out of the room.

"I told you I was going to do the baby's room" Junghee said, her arms folded against her chest, her face pulling into a frown.

"And you can. I just thought I'd get the painting done" Minho shrugs.

"You're not supposed to be painting! You're not even supposed to be on your feet" Junghee yells.

"Junghee-yah you stress too much please calm down. If  was in pain or tired I would've stopped" Minho reasoned, trying to rub the tension out of Junghee's shoulders.

"Plus I'm like what 25 weeks or something I've got ages to go before I start falling asleep all over the place again. Let me get all this done before then"

Junghee opens her mouth and closes it again, the argument dying on the tip of her tongue. Minho wasn't exactly the type to spend time sitting down. He got restless quickly, always trying to busy himself with small things to do. He was barely 7 months, still nowhere near being big enough to not be able to function. Sure, sometimes certain tasks were more difficult, like bending down to pick up things take longer and Minho needed Junghee to shower with him so he could wash his long legs but other than that he's fine. 

Minho swipes the cream paint onto Junghee's nose, laughing at the way her face scrunched up. Junghee wants to slap Minho and kiss him at the same time. She settles for swatting at him playfully, before pulling him for a quick peck. She rests her against the bump, slyly pulling out the paint brush in his pocket before wiping the paint off the bristles onto his chin. "Jungheee" Minho whines, trying to wipe the paint of his face. He smudges it further and it ends up covering his neck and cheek. Junghee giggles "Let's get you in the shower"

"This is foul play" Minho squints at the alpha. She really hoodwinked him out of painting. Minho frowned before reluctantly following the alpha into the bathroom. Stripping out of his dungarees and white t-shirt as Junghee stripped out of her orange sweater. 

*******

"We still need to do so many things" Minho sighed, closing his eyes as Junghee continued to rub his shoulders. "Does the word relax exist in your dictionary" Junghee chided.

Junghee was always labelled the worrier in the relationship, she was an open book, her face showed her emotions clear. Minho wasn't like her, keeping his worries and emotions under wraps until he couldn't deal with them any more. He put other people's feelings before his. If anything he was more highly strung than Junghee, the alpha had noticed the tension he carried in his shoulders, the closer he got to the baby's due date, the heavier it got. 

"You have me, Mom and Sodam unnie, Minseok oppa, Changmin oppa, Junmyeon oppa and all of the SHINee girls to help you. Don't worry we'll get everything done" Junghee pointed out, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I know I just-" Minho looked at his hands, no words could describe how he felt. He felt so unprepared and time was going so quickly. Minho forced out a deep breathe in an attempt to ease the pit of stress opening in his stomach.

"I think I need to lie down" Minho sighed, getting up off the floor where he was sitting in between the alpha's legs. The omega preferred sitting cross-legged on the floor, it allowed him to pull his back straight, sometimes Junghee sat behind him, her legs around him and her head resting on his shoulder. 

The omega climbed onto the couch, lying down with his legs resting in the alpha's laps and his head buried on top a couple of fluffy pillows.

"I guess this means I can have baby time" Junghee shrugged, rolling up Minho's t-shirt, exposing the protruding bump. She rested her head on his stomach, whispering sweet nothings and soft kisses into the skin. The feeling of her lips against his belly, made the omega flinch slightly. Junghee loved talking to their little bumble bee, she had even taken over his story time duty, offering to read to the baby instead. Minho didn't mind he spent the most time with the baby anyway. Sometimes they would listen to music together, sometimes they'd walk Roo together and Minho had even started talking to her more, she still didn't move often but it was often enough to let the omega know when she was awake and when she was resting. 

"Why are you smiling to yourself" Junghee asked, poking Minho's cheek. Minho took Junghee's hand placing it under his navel, a soft nudge tickled her palm.

"Well she's your daughter she's probably learning how to ball" Junghee teased. "She's your daughter too, she probably draping herself dramatically over my internal organs" 

The alpha huffed "When do I do that" 

Minho widened his eyes at the alpha, his face coloured in amusement. "Oh my little alpha pup" Minho cooed, cupping her cheeks. "You're so dramatic" Minho giggled. "But I love it when you dramatically drape yourself over me" Minho continued.

Junghee would take any and every opportunity to cuddle up next to Minho, when he was cooking, driving, washing up, ironing or doing anything really. She would come up behind him and tiptoeing to rest her head on his shoulder and arms tight around his waist. Minho would hold her on the nights she couldn't sleep and would comfort her through the harsh summers when the tears would not stop. 

"..I love your cuddles so..." Minho trailed off, smiling wide at the alpha, opening his arms to allow the alpha to crawl into his embrace. Minho titled her chin up, catching her lips in a kiss. Minho's lips were fuller and his skin was softer. Junghee loved cuddling up to the omega. Everything about him was so soft.

"Love you bambi" She yawned, relaxing into Minho's embrace. 

 

/

 

It was a cold late October morning. After stalling for a week they had finally made it to a store, a list of outstanding things for the nursery clutched in Junghee's one hand and Minho's hand clutched in her other. So far they had ordered the basics for the nursery including a wardrobe, a bassinet, changing table and a rocking chair. It was a starting point Junghee explained to a panicked Minho. They had already been walking around for 3 and 1/2 hours and only had managed to get the basics. 

"We should have brought Taeyeon" Junghee sighed, looking down at the mostly empty cart.

"You just need an excuse to be around Taeyeon" Minho teased. Junghee adored the youngest alpha. "

No you don't understand, who better would know what a baby needs" Junghee reasoned, eyes wide like she actually had a point.

Minho rolled his eyes, flicking at the alpha's forehead. "We need a rug, a waste basket, curtains and blankets" Minho listed off the top of his head. "

That'll be enough for today" Minho winced, placing a hand on his lower back pushing his hips forward until his back cracked. The sound even made Junghee wince. 

"Should we sit down for a bit? Maybe get some lunch?" Junghee suggested, gesturing in the generally direction of the cafe.

Before Minho could answer his stomach rumbled. "I guess she wants food" Minho smiled, patting his bump.

Junghee linked her arm with Minho, leading him towards the chairs. She seated him against the cushions before she left to order for them both. The cushions were too soft and didn't do much to support his aching waist but at least he wasn't on his feet any more. Small blessings. 

When Junghee returned she was carrying a tray of food. Junghee slid into the cushioned chair next to the omega, offering the food to him. Minho bit into the burger savouring the taste of the fried chicken, onions and hot sauce, Minho stole half of Junghee's fries and some of her milkshake. He polished his food off pretty quickly, leaning into the cushions and letting out a content sigh. He was exhausted and it was barely even 14:00. The omega groaned internally, carrying around the extra weight and the lack of sleep were wearing him down again. 

Minho struggled off the seat. "I have to pee. I'll be back in 10" Minho flashed her a small smile before walking off to find the closest bathroom. Junghee chuckled, shaking her head at the omega. Minho couldn't kick his habit of power walking, no matter how hard it became. 

Junghee shot Taeyeon a quick text, asking her to free up her afternoon. Minho returned 10 minutes later like promised, he had a pillow shaped like a bunny clutched under his arm and a wall light shaped like the moon his other hand. Junghee chuckled at the look of pure excitement on the omega's face. "Look how adorable these are" Minho cooed, shoving them into the cart. 

"Well I declare today a success! Let's pay and go home" Junghee announced as she got up to throw away the trash.

"Don't worry we'll come back later" Junghee reassured the omega before he could protest, guiding him and the cart towards the checkout. 

The omega wanted to get through more of the list but he relented, following the alpha to the checkout.

*******

"Okay attempt number 2" Junghee announced. "Here's a map and our game plan is to get as much stuff as possible. Any questions?" Junghee asked, Taeyeon promptly raises her hand. "Yes" 

"Where's Minho?" Taeyeon asked, looking around the short alpha. "

He's at home napping" Junghee answers, which prompts Taeyeon to stick her hand in the air again. "Why aren't we at home napping?" Taeyeon asked, letting out a drawn out yawn.

"Because we have work to do, if we get it done we can go home and nap" Junghee tried to reason with the young alpha. 

"Cool" she relented, reaching for the list.

"Let's start with actual furniture bedroom furniture is closer than the rugs and bed covers section of the store" Taeyeon says, offering the map to Junghee.

The alpha nods, surprised Taeyeon, she and Minho had just walked around aimlessly, hunting for things as they were written on the list.

"Wow Taeyeon, you're actually a pretty good right hand. See me and Sookie did raise you right" Junghee beams at her, patting the youngest alpha on the back. 

Taeyeon shoots her a quick thumbs up before sauntering off with the cart. 

She sauntered back an hour later, cart overflowing with things.

"I got through half of the list Unnie" she said, pointing at the names on the list and holding up the corresponding item from the cart. Junghee blinks at her in surprise. Not only was she back in one piece but she had also been pretty productive.

"Wow thank you Tae you're amazing" Junghee pulled Taeyeon into a hug and just as she was about to pull away the potted fern by Taeyeon sneezed. 

"Bless you" Taeyeon called on instinct before realisation dawned on her.

"Oop" Taeyeon giggles. The fern sniffles and then gurgles. Junghee narrows her eyes at Taeyeon, who was shooting her a lopsided grin.

"Taeyeon..."

"The fern has a cold. It's October it happens"  Junghee walks straight passed Taeyeon towards the fern, or more accurately towards the tiny omega hidden behind the fern.

"Sookie" Junghee whines. Eunsook gives her a flustered smile, Kibum kicking away happily in the baby sling strapped to her chest. "Unnie why are you here?" 

"I was looking for a....fern" She answers, ruffling the leaves and shooting Junghee with a small smile. Junghee narrowed her eyes at the omega "Taeyeon called you didn't she?" 

"Taeyeon's here? Oh, so she is" Eunsook waved at Taeyeon.  Junghee pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling deeply. Eunsook was not going to crack. "Taeyeon, explain" 

"Well.......I kinda got lost" Tae mumbled, looking between Junghee and Eunsook. "I spilt banana milk on the map and it got stuck together and I panicked" Out the corner of her eye she could see Eunsook cooing at Taeyeon. "I-I can feel my blood pressure dropping I need to sit down" Junghee croaked out, sitting down on a display couch. 

"Stop it Junghee-yah, look at how much Taeyeon helped you" Eunsook grabbed the youngest alpha, pulling her head onto her shoulder. "Me and Gwiboon have been through this already Junghee-yah. Let me help you" She offers Junghee a warm smile. Junghee loves her members especially, their sweet leader. 

*******

When Minho wakes up from his nap, he can hear hushed whispering from down the hall. The omega gets up slowly, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he approaches the nursery. The omega freezes in the doorway. The nursery has a rug, a little desk with some a stuffed deer sitting on it and the railing for the curtains and the curtains had been put up. There even's a wooden rocking chair in the corner of the room, the instructions to build it still laid out on the floor.

"How long was I out for?" Minho asks, scanning the entire room once more. The whole room erupts in laughter at Minho except Eunsook. "Pregnancy brain" Gwiboon explains, nudging Eunsook. Eunsook's sitting cross-legged on the floor where Gwiboon, Minjung and Junghee were assembling the rocking chair. Taeyeon and Kibum were napping by Eunsook.

"The babies of the family got tired" Eunsook explains, running her hands through Kibum's soft black hair. 

Minho feels his heart swell in his chest. He blinks back the tears that were slowly but surely welling up in his eyes. Minho clears the lump in his throat before muttering "Thank you" His voice a touch shy. 

 

/

 

Junghee and Minho plan a baby shower on a cold November afternoon. Changmin and Yunho spend the entire morning decorating, Minho and Junghee cook and Sodam is in charge of picking up a cake and cupcakes. By noon the house was almost ready. 

"Minho-yah" Changmin calls from the living room. "Yes, Hyung" Minho replies, walking quickly towards the alpha. "Relax, everything's done now. I can feel your stress from here" 

"I tried to tell him" Yunho complains, throwing his arm over the omega's shoulders. "Maybe you should go put your feet up?" 

"Yeah it'll be a long day and you'll get tired. Go take nap or something" Yunho adds. Minho shrugs "I'll be fine. I'm going to go decorate the front of the house"

Yunho mouths the words 'so stubborn' at Changmin. "I am not responsible for what he does if he hears" Changmin quips, throwing his hands up in surrender.  

*******

"Oh you look cute" Junghee comments, hooking her chin onto Minho's shoulder.

"Thank you. Noona helped me pick this out" 

The omega was dressed in a pair of black dungarees and a soft yellow t-shirt. It was simple but comfortable. Minho had called Eunsook a week ago in a state of complete panic about not having anything suitable to wear.

"People are going to start arriving soon. Hyung told you come downstairs" Minho nods at Junghee, following her out of the room and downstairs. 

Minho didn't realise how tiring the decorating had been until he sat down. Junghee had woken up at 8 and Minho had woken up at 9 but he had been on his feet since, first helping Junghee and then decorating. He briefly regrets not taking Changmin and Yunho's advice but the sight of the house and the joy in everyone's eye made it worth all the trouble. 

Junghee's family are the first to arrive, Junghee runs to her mom pulling her into a big hug. Minho let's them have their moment before walking over for his round of hugs. Eunsook and Gwiboon are the next to arrive with Minjung and Taeyeon in tow. Junmyeon and his mate Sehun arrive next, the two omegas bound in with their arms full of gifts.

Everyone gathers around the dining table in the kitchen. There's not a single person that isn't smiling and in Minho's eyes it was all so worth it. Junghee brings out the cake, and it's beautiful. It's a rainbow cake that Sodam had specifically ordered because it was Junghee's favourite. 

All in all it's a fun afternoon and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and Minho didn't feel overwhelmed nor tired. He was enjoying himself in the middle of a big group hug between Junghee's mom and his own mom. The two women tucked under each one of his arms. Minho has the biggest smile painted on his face throughout. 

"So Minho how far along are you?" Yunho asks, his eyes briefly flicking down his stomach.

"27 weeks" Junghee answers from behind the omega.

"Someone's eager" Sodam teases from beside Junghee, playfully bumping her shoulder against her sisters. Junghee ignores the teasing, putting her arms around Minho's waist and tucking herself against his side where her mom had been. 

"Who wants cupcakes?" Taeyeon bellows and the crowd around Minho and Junghee dissipates. On cue, the baby kicks. Junghee feels the nudge against her side. "I guess bumble bee wants a cupcake" Junghee chuckles, leading Minho towards the dining table.

*******

People start leaving around 18:30, slowly dwindling out. Changmin and Yunho had offered to stay and clean up but Minho had shoved them out of the door. "You've been here since morning. We got it" Minho chided. 

"We'll help clean up" Eunsook offered, transferring a sleeping Kibum into Taeyeon's arms.

"No we should be fi-" Minho's comment is cut off by Junghee dramatically falling into Eunsook's arms.

"Thank God" Junghee buries herself in Eunsook's arms. "Unnie I'm so tired" She complains. 

Eunsook, Minjung and Gwiboon take de-decorating duties. Pulling banners, streamers and balloons off the walls and floors. Junghee and Taeyeon take Kibum duty and Minho takes dishes. He rinses them off before stacking them into the dishwasher. Minho cleans wipes down the counters and sweeps the floor around the island before a flustered Junghee is pulling him out of the kitchen. 

"Min I'll take over you" Junghee says as she tries to push the omega onto the couch.

"It's cool I'm almost done any way" Minho replies, sliding off the couch to stand. He marches straight back into the kitchen, unloading the dishwasher and loading the second load to wash. 

Minho's back had begun to hurt a little and his waist felt stiff but it wasn't unbearable, it didn't mean he couldn't help. He owed it to Junghee anyway, she had been running around tirelessly for the past two weeks preparing the house for the baby, she had taken care of everything from nursery to baby proofing the entire house. Kibum had started teething and the tiredness was evident on Gwiboon and Eunsook's face but even then they never said no, they had always been there for him and Junghee. 

Minho let out a deep sigh, the kitchen was finally starting to look clean and the second load of dishes would be done soon too. Minho shuffled into the living room to find the alpha's collapsed into a massive puppy pile on the couch. Taeyeon was staring at them ruefully, bouncing a fussy Kibum on her lap. Minho sits next to Taeyeon, sliding Kibum out her arms and into his. The baby calms almost immediately, his little hands pulling at the straps on his dungarees, chewing on the material. 

"The house is spotless" Minho notes, looking around the living room.

"Yeah all the Unnies worked really hard" Taeyeon nodded proudly.

"It's getting late, I should really wake them up" Taeyeon nods again, getting up to wake the girls up but Minho stops her. "Let me put the baby to sleep first" Minho said, getting up to pace the living room, gently bouncing Kibum in his arms. The baby rests his head against Minho's chest, Minho can tell by the way he's settled against him that he's tired too. 

*******

"Ow, ow, owwww" Minho moaned miserably. Junghee chuckled at the omega, undoing his dungarees and rolling them down. "Is our bumble bee awake?" Junghee asked, feeling around Minho's belly.  "No not yet. My back and waist really hurt" 

"But when we told you to sit down..." Junghee trailed off. "I wasn't in pain then" Minho snaps, rolling onto his side, sliding a pillow between his legs and two pillows under his bump. As soon as Minho had laid down the dull ache in his waist and legs had become increasingly painful. 

"You look like a distressed woodland creature" Junghee quipped, reaching over to brush his hair out of his eyes. Minho made another disgruntled sound, flailing weakly against Junghee's touch. 

Junghee rolled her eyes at the omega "I'm going to shower are you coming with?" Junghee asks, plopping down on the bed and shimmying out of her jeans and sweater. Minho considers it for a second, before deciding to never ever move off the bed again.

"I'll shower in the morning" He mumbles, burying himself into the sheets. "At least change your clothes" Junghee playful swats at Minho's behind. Minho doesn't budge, he looks like a new born baby deer that's refusing to get up. Junghee huffs as she climbs off the bed, putting her arms under his armpits and pulling him to his feet. 

"Wow you sure are strong for someone so small" 

"I will drop your tall ass on the ground" Junghee warns, her eyes going wide. Minho giggles and Junghee melts. 

The alpha pinches the bridge of her nose before gently dragging Minho towards the bathroom. She pulls his t-shirt, dungarees and his boxers off. Minho sits in the bathtub and Junghee sits behind him, she soaks his hair, rubbing shampoo into his thick hair and rinsing it out. The alpha drenches a wash cloth in water and soap running it over the omega's body, washing all the stress and ache of the day away. Once Minho's all squeaky clean, Junghee rinses her off too. Quickly lathering up the shampoo and scrubbing her white hair clean, her favourite strawberry body wash pooling around the omega. Junghee helps Minho to his feet, engulfing him in her fluffy bathrobe. The alpha sees a mirthful glint in his eyes, he pulls the fluffy material tighter around himself, snuggling into the material. 

"You know when you wear this you look like a cloud. A small cloud" Minho notes, smirking at the alpha.

"And you look like a pregnant sheep" Junghee retorts, poking Minho's cheek.

"I was trying to be cute" Minho pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. Now it's Junghee's turn to smirk, her full lips pulled into a devlisih grin as she turns to strut out of the bathroom with the omega in tow. 

Minho lies down again, he pulls on the new clothes Junghee had laid out for him before getting comfy on his side of the bed. "Min" Junghee calls, caressing the omega's cheek "I kinda got you something" She smiles earnestly, pulling out a huge box from under the bed.

"It's one of those maternity pillows I thought you'd like it. I noticed you weren't sleeping well" She explains, shoving the pillow towards Minho. Minho blinks at her awe-struck. 

"Junghee I-" Minho starts, but instead of finishing his sentence he pulls Junghee in for a kiss instead. He doesn't have the words to express how much he adores her. Minho breaks the kiss to pull the alpha into a hug, nuzzling against her neck. "Thank you" Minho breathes, tucking the pillow under himself. The omega slowly drifts off to sleep.

 

/

 

Minho's awoken up in the middle of the night by a swift kick to the bladder. The omega groans, untangling himself from the pillow and climbing out of bed. Minho grumbles to himself as he pees, again. He quickly washes his hands, the cold winter air ghosted over his skin leaving goosebumps. The omega picked up his pillow and blanket before shuffling down the corridor and into the nursery. Their nursery was now complete, their friends and family had taken care of everything that had been missing from bookshelves, diapers, clothes, toys and a rug. The room was ready for the baby, the thought always caused a twist of anxiety in his stomach. Despite the room being a constant reminder of what was coming, the omega spent a lot of time in there especially on sleepless nights.  

Minho lay the pillow on the rocking chair, before carefully lowering himself on it, he draped the the blanket over his shoulder. Once he’s snug he’s a pull out of the bookcase, ‘The Little Prince’ He reads, his voice soft. He takes out the bookmark, carrying on from where he had left off. Minho had taken over story time, reading to the baby to calm her down when she was getting restless, tumbling painfully against his internal organs. It didn’t always work, sometimes the baby just wanted to stretch and kick, but it was special nonetheless. Minho had assured Junghee that she could have the story time job back once the baby was actually born. 

A tired smile pulled at Minho lips as he flipped onto the next page, the omega used one of Junghee's candles to provide light to see. The moon shone bright on the clear winter night, the crisp air blowing through the small opening in the window caused the flame to flicker. Minho melted further against the pillow behind his back as he got further and further into the book, the baby's sharp moments becoming soft flutters before flattering altogether.

 *******  

 Junghee shivered at the cold air ghosting over her skin, she winced as a bone deep shiver ran through her entire body. She slept in very little clothing because Minho tended to run really warm and the alpha would overheat during the night. It was then that she noticed his absence. She yawned, rubbing at her eyes with balled up fists. The songs of the birds let her know that it was too early for her to be awake and definitely way too early for her pregnant mate.

The alpha listened out for the sound of water, maybe he had gone to pee or maybe he had decided to shower early. There was no sound, the bedroom was completely still. Junghee wrapped the blanket around herself like a cape, pulling it over her frame to keep in the warmth. She then reluctantly climbed out of bed and trudged into the hallway, her sleep fogged brain screaming at her to climb back into bed but her heart telling her to search for Minho. 

The scent of the candle caught her attention first and the gentle orange glow dancing across the wall from behind door left ajar caught her attention next. "Ah, there you are" she yawned, shuffling towards the nursery with her eyes partly closed. She pushed the door open with her shoulder, shuffling into the room like a turtle. 

Minho was fast asleep in the rocking chair, his neck at an awkward angle and a book still open in his lap. He had drooled onto the blanket draped lightly around his shoulders and none of it looks comfortable. Yet there he was sleeping peacefully. Junghee stared at the omega, she had no idea how long he'd been there or how long ago he had fallen asleep. 

There were many times where Junghee had either fallen asleep on the couch or in her office downstairs and Minho had carried her to bed, Junghee couldn't do the same for him, at least not any more she couldn't.

"Minho" She called, her warm hands resting against his shoulders. "Min" She tried again, this time she shook his shoulders. Minho wake up briefly looking up at Junghee before his eyes fluttered closed again. She sighed, putting her arms around the omega pulling him to his feet, the alpha steered the sleepy omega towards their room and towards the king size bed. 

By the time Minho finishes cosying up against his pillow and the warm blanket Junghee had snuggled up too. She yawns, wrapping her arms around the omega to warm him up again. 

"Jjung do you think we could put a bed in the nursery?" Minho asks, voice thick. ”You know the baby won't need a bed for a long time" The alpha trails off, her brain still fuzzy.

"Not for the baby. For me" Junghee scoffs. "All I do is disturb your sleep. I wanted to put the crib in here but babies don’t sleep all night, the baby’s going to wake you up” Minho continued. 

Every time he got up whether it was to pee or whether he was tossing and turning because the baby was being a literal pain in his backside, Junghee had always woken up. She had only just managed to sort her sleep schedule out,

“Go to sleep Bambi” 

“I’m being serious” Minho pouted, trying and failing to prop himself up. "So am I. Go to sleep” 

There's silence after that and for a second Junghee actually thinks the omega has let the conversation go. "Why are you so stubborn" He wails.  

"I don't wanna argue with you at the ass crack of dawn" Junghee snaps, turning her back to omega. "I don't want your insomnia to come back" Minho says in a small voice. The alpha doesn't reply nor does she turn around, hoping that Minho would give up with the conversation thinking she'd fallen asleep. Junghee doesn't miss the small sniffles that follow the silence though, no matter how much she tries to ignore it. 

 *******  

Minho wakes up around noon, it's unusual for the omega and Junghee assumes that he probably didn't sleep at all the night before. He brushes his teeth before hobbling down the stairs in an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"You look like a marshmallow" Junghee quips, poking at Minho's cheek. He doesn't crack a smile instead he walks straight past the alpha, grabbing his car keys off the coffee table.

"I'm going to have lunch with Kyuhyun Hyung and Changmin Hyung" Minho explains before turning on his heels. 

"Min" Junghee sighs, grabbing the omega by his arm and pulling him towards her "Talk to me"

Minho turns to face the alpha, resting his hands on her shoulders "Jjung you can take day duty and I'll take night duty that way your sleep schedule wo-" 

"Minho" Junghee cuts the omega off "Ever since you found out you were pregnant I've been dreaming of singing our fussy baby to sleep. I've been dreaming of the late night feeds and the nights she's too hyper to sleep" Her voice earnest. Minho feels like he's going to cry again, he doesn't want to take away the alpha's dreams but he doesn't know if he can watch her suffer again like that either.

Minho had always taken care of Junghee, it was something he took pride in but watching the alpha struggle had been hard. "I'm so thankful that you care so much about me Min but right now you have someone else that needs you too" Junghee proves her point by brushing her hands underneath the omega's sweatshirt. 

"I'm-" Minho's face contorts into a painful expression, the muscles in his stomach tighten painfully. He grips the couch with one hand whilst the he tightens his arm around his midriff. Junghee eyes widen in panic before her brain catches up and she instantly by Minho's side, removing his hand from the couch and taking into her own, rubbing soothing circles into it. 

"What's wrong?" Junghee's eyebrows furrow. 

Minho winces, taking in a series of deep breaths. "I-I don't know...contraction I think?" His voice wavers, his face contorts again as another painful contraction ripples through his lower abdomen. "Do you want to lie down?" Junghee asks, steadying Minho by resting her free hand around his waist. 

"Come on let's walk around the garden for a little bit" Junghee guides the omega through the kitchen and out of the back door. Her eyes flick up to his face every now and then, searching for signs of pain or discomfort. 

The cold winter air nips against their skin and Junghee pulls Minho closer, she holds his hand and shoves them in her pockets running her thumbs over his knuckles. The warmth of Junghee's hands contrast sharply to the cold air and it causes Minho to shiver. 

"I think I'm okay now" Minho exhales, relaxing against the alpha. Minho runs his hand over his bump, the muscle and skin under his palms is taut. "Braxton Hicks" Junghee asks and Minho nods solemnly.

"It doesn't hurt any more" The omega announces, pulling the alpha towards the house. "Let's make hot chocolate and eat cookies"

Junghee chuckles, following behind the omega. "You're just cold" Junghee teases as Minho pulls his coat around himself.

"It's December" Minho whines, his breathe turning to smoke as it leaves his mouth. 

They both speed walk towards the house, or at least Minho tries to it seems more like a power waddle.

"You still look like a marshmallow" Junghee quips, she tiptoes to press a chaste kiss on his cheek. The alpha fights off the urge to scoop the omega into her arms and to cuddle him to death.

"Less kissing more walking" Minho says as he fumbles with the keys, before dragging himself into the warmth of the kitchen.

 

/

 

Minho huffs in annoyance, his butt hurts from sitting down so much but at almost 35 weeks there's not really much else he can do. Junghee has banished him to the couch until the baby arrives. He's never been so bored, he's played every video game he owns at least twice, he's cleaned the house, walked Roo and that's the sum total of the things Junghee will allow him to do. The omega stares at the clock sullenly "It's only noon" Minho lets out another huff, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"What's wrong?" Junghee asked as she set his lunch down in front of him.

"I'm booored" Minho sulks. He gives Junghee a pleading look and honestly the alpha's not really sure what she's supposed to do.

She was dreading this, Minho had always been the active type. He rarely ever sat down for longer than 15 minutes, keeping himself busy working out, playing sports or looking after the house, Roo and Junghee. Junghee hadn't even had the chance to wait on the pregnant omega hand and foot because he insisted on doing almost everything himself. At 8 months he was really too pregnant to do most things, the alpha had told the omega to stay put whilst she took care of him and he listened, but he wasn't happy about it. 

"Changmin oppa's coming over later you'll be fine" She offers him a small smile, hoping that the promise of company would placate him. 

"The only reason Hyung's coming over is because you asked him to babysit me whilst you go run errands" Minho stated his voice flat, narrowing his eyes at Junghee.

The alpha just shrugged at him innocently "I have no idea what you're talking about" 

Minho pouts at her from the couch, sadly munching on the sandwich she had prepared for him.

"Wanna play Mario cart?" Junghee relents picking up the controllers as she switches the games console on. Minho immediately perks up, nodding his head so fast that his hair falls onto his eyes. 

"So needy" Junghee comments, sliding onto the couch next to the restless omega.

 *******   

Sometime between their 6th or 7th round the door bell rings "Oppa!" Junghee squeals, running to the door and swinging it wide open. Minho had made her sit through 3 different circuits and she was beginning to lose feeling in her thumbs and her legs. 

"He's all yours" Junghee said, pushing the controller into his Changmin's chest. 

"I'll be back in an hour or two. Take care of yourself" Junghee presses a hurried kiss against the omega's lips before rushing past Changmin. 

Changmin and Minho both share a confused look before shrugging off the alpha's weirdness and returning to the video game. 

Changmin teases Minho throughout the entirety of the race and Minho laughs so hard his sides hurt. Junghee always knew how to cheer him up and she was right he just needed someone to occupy his time now that he had nothing to do. 

"Oh it's snowing" The thick snowflakes falling against the window distract Minho from the game. "Junghee loves snow" Minho smiles, walking towards the window in the living room. He opens it up sticking his hand out of it letting a fluffy snowflake float into his palm.

"That reminds me I was supposed to hang up a wind chime in the nursery" 

"A wind chime?" Changmin shoots him a questioning look.

"Me and Junghee went to Greece and she brought me a wind chime. It has little bumble bees on it so I kept it for the nursery" Minho explained dragging Changmin up the stairs and into the nursery.

He pulled a small book from the wardrobe, it was wooden with little ladybugs, bees and flowers carved into it. The omega carefully pulled the box open pulling out a wind chime with little glass bumble bees hanging off it as well as pastel yellow metal chimes and little glass flowers some pink, some blue and some clear. Minho placed the box on the rocking chair before pulling the curtains open, he knotted the fine string of the wind chime around a small hook. 

"Now the nursery is complete" He gives the nursery a once over before turning to Changmin, who gives him a quick thumbs up and a pat on the back.

"Junghee did most of the hard work. I owe her a lot Hyung" Minho sighs getting teary eyed thinking back over the past few months.

"Minho, you softie" Changmin teases, pulling the omega into a hug. Minho sniffles, wiping his eyes and his nose with his sleeve.

"Oh by the way, you owe me a rematch" Changmin says, tilting his head at Minho.

"You're on" Minho yells, pushing past Changmin and hopping down the stairs.

"Yah be careful!" The alpha chides and Minho slows right down letting the elder catch up.

The omega gets to the couch first, settling into his corner and propping his legs up on the foot rest that Junghee had brought for him. Changmin puts the sour candies he brought onto the coffee table before picking up his controller and restarting the game. 

Minho starts shuffling uncomfortably next to Changmin. His stomach tightens, his muscles pulling taut and relaxing. The dull pain in his lower abdomen makes it painful for the omega to sit down, Minho pauses the game before gently pushing himself off the couch. 

Changmin watches the omega pace up and down the living room. "Shall I call Junghee?" 

"No there just Braxton Hicks usually walking around helps" Minho explains, continuing his round around the living room. Just as he suspected the tightening subsides. Minho sighs in relief sitting down and resuming the game.

It isn't until another 25 minutes later that Minho feels the dull ache again, this time it lasts longer than the last and feels sharper. The omega winces, dropping his controller to rub at his sore stomach. 

"Hyung help me up I need to pee" The alpha rolled his eyes, getting up and helping the omega stand. Once he's on his feet he suddenly really aware of the increasing pressure pushing on down his groin, his hips feel like they're being stretched apart and his lower back kills. "I officially think I've been sitting down too long" Minho jokes as he takes Changmin's hand. The alpha leads him towards the bathroom by the kitchen. 

Minho pees quickly, trying desperately trying to bury his anguish. He notices how pale he looks when he catches his reflection in the mirror by the sink, Minho swallows thickly before calling out for Changmin. The door swings open and his older brother is by his side, helping him back towards the couch. 

"I need to lie down" Minho says as he winces against another contraction.

"Shouldn't we be timing those?" Changmin asks, noticing how the grip on his arm had tightened.

"It's not the real thing Hyung I'm not due until the end of December" Minho shrugged dismissively, heading for the stairs. 

"Minho" Changmin scoffs, rubbing the omega's shoulders to relieve the tension building there.

"Go lie down I'll make you soon tea and I'm calling Junghee"

Minho sighed as the pit of guilt opens in his stomach. "She's busy Hyung. It's not even a big deal" 

Changmin dejectedly follows Minho upstairs, checking to make sure he makes it to his bed in one piece. The alpha sits on the bed next to Minho, fanning the omega with a book.

Another 20 minutes passes before Minho winces again, this time the tightening last longer. Minho huffs, sliding off the bed before announcing he had to pee again. 

Minho pulls down his boxers to see some bloody gunk on them and he feels the panic from earlier flood his system again. A wave a nausea washes over him and Minho forces himself to do some of the deep breathing exercises Sooyoung had taught him and Junghee at one of the classes they went to together. 

Minho wills himself to calmly finish peeing before quickly exiting the bathroom and grabbing a fresh pair of boxers and clothes.

"I need to shower" Minho mumbles, quickly gathering a pile of things in his arms and rushing into the bathroom again. 

It's not easy for him to shower without Junghee there to help him but he cleans the best he can, quickly changing into fresh clothes. 

Minho returns with a towel thrown over his shoulders. Changmin watches him fidgeting, he grabs Junghee's note book and a pen with trembling hands. "Okay so maybe I should time these" Minho says, his voice level and expression neutral. 

Suddenly, the omega's intense restlessness makes sense.

"You're giving me second hand stress. Calm down" Changmin chuckles, scratching the back of his neck. 

Changmin sits with his dongsaeng for an hour and a half, diligently noting down timings before he decides that Minho needs to get to the hospital.

The alpha grabbed Minho's phone, pulling up Junghee's number. Junghee picked up by the fourth ring "Hey Min" Comes her bubbly voice. 

"Junghee I'm taking Minho to the hospital" Junghee's heart drops as the sentence registered. "Is he okay?" 

"He's fine. I think your daughter's worse than Minho when it comes to patience" Changmin chuckled. Minho rolled his eyes, punching the alpha in the shoulder. 

"Wait is he in a labor?" Junghee screeched. Even before Changmin answered Junghee was already running towards her Lamborghini. The engine of her car roars as Changmin mutters a quick "Looks like it"

 *******  

Dr Hwang greets them as soon as they arrive on the ward, escorting Changmin and Minho to a room. “I’ll let you settle in and then I’ll carry out some tests” the doctor explains, handing Minho clothes to change into.  

Changmin steadies Minho as he changes. Minho lies on the bed breathing through the contractions rippling through him periodically. 

“Does it hurt?” Changmin asks, patting Minho’s trembling thigh.

“I don’t really know. I have a low pain tolerance” Minho frowns, his face pulling into a grimace.

"You'll be fine. Junghee will be here any minute" Changmin assured him, pulling his phone out to shoot her a quick text. 

On cue, a flustered Junghee ran into the room with the doctor in tow. "I'm here" She announced, rushing the Minho's side. Junghee's presence made him feel 10 times lighter, the tension in his shoulders dissipating. He was so relieved to have his mate there with him he felt like he could cry.   

"How are you doing?" Doctor Hwang asks, noting down Minho's blood pressure and heart rate. "I'm doing okay" Minho gives her a small smile, breathing through yet another contraction. The doctor smiled turning towards the heart monitor next to the bed. Minho watched the heart monitor jump, steady heartbeat of the baby covered the screen. Dr. Hwang copied the numbers down onto a piece of paper, before turning to Junghee and Minho.

"You're progressing quite nicely, we'll administer the epidural now and then once it takes effect we'll take you in for surgery" 

Junghee helps Minho turn around, offering her hand to the omega was the needle is inserted into his spine. Minho's hand goes completely white from how hard he squeezes Junghee's hand. 

"Ow ow ow, Min my hand" Junghee whines, shaking her hand to return the blood flow to it.  "I'm in literal pain" Minho said dryly. 

"I scheduled the c-section a week earlier than the due date to avoid contractions and here I am..." The omega complained rubbing at his sore belly. 

The numbing of the anaesthetic started kicking in almost immediately, the contraction felt like light pulsing and the soreness below his waist numbed to almost nothing. Minho relaxed into the uncomfortable hospital bed, focusing on the heartbeat of the baby to ignore the pit of anxiety opening up in his stomach. Junghee placed a sweet kiss on his forehead and his hand, picking up of the stress radiating from the omega. 

Doctor Hwang returned with scrubs for Junghee and two nurses "We can take you in for surgery" 

 "Fighthing" Changmin shouted giving both Minho and Junghee a thumbs up "I'll be here to see my niece"  

"Thank you Hyung" Minho said, giving him a watery smile.

"You'll be okay Minho. We're all here" Changmin said as he pulled both Junghee and Minho into a bear hug. Changmin gave them a wide smile as he left the room. 

"I'll always be here" Junghee promised, she punctuated her point by pressing a sweet kiss to Minho's forehead. 

"Shall we go?" Dr. Hwang looked at them both, Minho nodded sheepishly, his eyes never leaving Junghee's. Her eyes sparkle like the first frost of the winter, tears of joy that she's holding back for their daughter.

The nurses kick the brakes off the bed, wheeling Minho into the operation theatre. Junghee holds his hand throughout the entire process of preparation, only leaving him to change into the scrubs and she's back by his side again. 

The two nurses put up a sheet of fabric, blocking Minho's view from the actual procedure. He has no idea what's going or how long he's been there. The only thing he's aware of his Junghee's thumb running over his knuckles and the sweet nothings the alpha was whispering into his ear. 

It feels like an eternity before a shrill cry pierces the silence of the room. The tears in his eyes blur his vision so Minho can only briefly make out the outline of the nurse cleaning up the baby before handing her to Junghee. The alpha sobs in relief as soon as the baby is laid in her arms, cradling her to her chest. She bends down so Minho can take a look at their daughter. 

Minho's vaguely aware of someone talking to him but his brain doesn't focus, the lights of the room begin to fade in and out and soon so does all the sound. His senses numb until he's surrounded completely by darkness.

 

/

 

When Minho comes to the only thing he's aware of is the shooting pain. There's a pain in his arm and the pull of stitches on his lower abdomen. The omega slowly blinks, adjusting his eyes to the light before opening them completely.

It's still snowing outside, he can make out the soft snowflakes falling heavily against the night sky through the window. He buries himself deeper against the blankets draped over his body. 

A soft cooing noise causes the omega to turn his head to the side. Junghee's perched on the chair next to him, cradling the baby swaddled completely in a pastel yellow blanket decorated with little bumble bees. Junghee presses the nipple of a bottle against her lips and she immediately latches onto it, suckling hungrily. 

"Ooh someone's hungry" Junghee giggles, pressing her lips against her forehead. Changmin is sitting on one side of Junghee and Sodam on the other, their eyes never leave the little being cradled in Junghee's eyes. The amount of adoration they have for the baby makes his heart swell in his chest. Minho feels tears welling up in his eyes again. 

"She inherited her big appetite from Minho" Changmin laughs, stroking the baby's cheek stomach.

"Hey" The omega snapped. Suddenly there were 3 pairs of eyes on him, each person glanced at him with mirth in their eyes. 

"Minho you're awake!" Changmin exclaimed as he got out of his seat to collect the omega into a hug. 

"We really thought you'd be out until tomorrow with the amount of blood you lost" Minho winced, suddenly becoming aware of the needle in his hand and the blood bag hung beside him. 

"How are you feeling Minho?" Sodam asked, her voice soft. 

"Much better now" Minho smiled, sniffling a little to loosen the ball of emotions in his chest. 

"She's so perfect Min" Junghee breathes, she gets up gently to perch herself on the side of the hospital bed, she showed the baby to the omega. The baby;s face was completely content and her little fist clutched the blanket. 

"Let me guess she hasn't put her down has she" Minho teased, Junghee was completely enthralled by the little human clutched in her arms. 

"Oh no I only just let Junghee hold the baby. She was too busy swaddling you in blankets" Sodam teased. 

"Unnie" Junghee stage whispered, hiding her face behind Changmin. 

"AWWW Jjung" Minho smirked at the flustered alpha.  

"Can I hold her?" Minho asked, sitting up against the pillows, slowly extending his arms towards his mate.

"Of course you can" Junghee said as she transferred the bundle from her arms to his. 

She was so small she fit comfortably between Minho's two hands. "AW she has Junghee's nose" Minho sniffled, he pressed a small kiss on her tiny fist. 

"Here hold her for a second" Minho said passing the baby back to Junghee so he could pull his t-shirt over his head, he took the baby's sleeping form from his mate before cradling the baby to his bare chest. The baby's cheek rested against his bare chest. Minho held her up by placing one hand of her butt and running his other hand down her back. 

The three alphas watched in amazement as the baby relaxed against the omega. Minho pressed another chaste kiss against her soft black hair before passing the baby back to Junghee. 

Just as Junghee gets up to put the baby in the bassinet Taeyeon and Minjung walk through the door, followed by Kyuhyun, Eunsook and Gwiboon. 

"I was promised there would be a baby to look at" Taeyeon exclaims.

"Shhh" Minjung chides, pointing at the baby that was dozing off in Junghee's arms.

"Hi" Taeyeon says quietly, waving slightly at the baby.

"Can I hold Baby Kim?" Taeyeon asked as she vibrated with excitement. Junghee picked up the baby settling her in the crook of Taeyeon's arm. 

"Don't let Junghee hear you say that she'll get upset she's the only baby Kim. Isn't that right Noona?"

Junghee stuck her tongue out at Minho as Sodam giggled behind her.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Kyuhyun quizzed as he bounced Kibum, directing his gaze at Junghee and Minho. 

"Seon Yul" Minho answered, his expression soft and his gaze fixed on the girl cradled in Taeyeon's arm. Seon Yul let go of the blanket, wrapping her hand around Minjung finger instead. "She's so adorable" Minjung cooed. Eunsook took the baby and lulled her back to sleep when she started squirming uncomfortably in Taeyeon's arms.

"She's wiggly like Junghee" Eunsook noted, smiling at the baby. Gwiboon hooked her head over Eunsook's shoulder and wrapped her arms gently around her waist. 

"Reminds me of the day we had Kibum" Gwiboon whispers, her eyes drift over towards the baby sleeping in Kyuhyun's arms. 

 Minho hums in content, yawning into his blanket as he settles against the pillows. Minho marvels at the scene in front of him, his child cuddled in Eunsook's arms the loving gazes showering her and the smile that's been playing on Junghee's lips for the past hour as well as the the pure happiness in her eyes.  

Minho feels light as he slips into a peaceful sleep, the adrenal wearing off and a day full of physical exhaustion finally setting in. 

 


End file.
